Nuestra última carretera
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Son recuerdos como ese lo que le salvan: una cursa en picado a lomos del Impala, volando sobre la carretera como ha sido siempre: solo ha vuelto para volver a bajar con él. Cielo o infierno, juntos para siempre. Y a quién le pique, que se rasque.
1. Del infierno sobre el asfalto

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que no debería embarcarme con otra historia teniendo las que tengo tan abandonadas, pero tengo que escribir esto. Supernatural me tiene enamorada últimamente y quiero escribir o no podré llegar viva hasta septiembre. El prólogo de este fic es algo así como un breve repaso de la cuarta temporada, con lo que creo que han sentido. Y a partir del primer capítulo, mi propia versión de la quinta temporada. No sé si debería considerarse entonces un AU. Ojalá os guste.

(Se me olvidaba. Soy wincestista y probablemente, tarde o temprano, acabará habiendo wincest en esta historia. Por ahora, brotherly love del que puede con todo.)

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos son de Kripke, y la CW, y blah, blah, blah.

**

* * *

**

**N****UESTRA ÚLTIMA CARRETERA **

**

* * *

  
**

**P****RÓLOGO****. Del infierno sobre el asfalto **

_My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell_

En el último minuto de su último día pisando el asfalto, el pánico trepa por las piernas de Dean Winchester de una forma irracional: lo agarra del nacimiento del pelo con una mano helada, se cuela en sus pupilas y ya no sale. Si su padre siguiese vivo, probablemente le espetaría "no te he entrenado para huir", clavándole el dedo en la llaga para que diera media vuelta y se enfrentara, herido como un soldado de guerra, a cualquier cosa. En el infierno, lo primero que grita es "Sam", con la voz desgarrada y ronca de dolor.

Al otro lado la sangre de demonio despierta, latiendo furiosamente en las venas del hermano. Sam no abre la boca pero todo lo malo que hay en él chilla para ser usado a cambio de regresar un muerto a la vida.

Al precio que sea.

* * *

Son recuerdos como ese lo que le salvan: una cursa en picado a lomos del Impala, volando sobre la carretera como ha sido siempre: solo ha vuelto para volver a bajar con él. Cielo o infierno, juntos para siempre. Y a quién le pique, que se rasque.

* * *

_I remember there was  
Nothing I could ever do  
Never could impress you  
Even if I tried_

Lo primero que impresiona a Dean cuando vuelve es la frialdad que antes no estaba ahí. Lo admite, algo comenzó a cambiar en Sam en algún punto no sabe dónde ni cuándo (quizá cuando apareció Ruby, o durante los seis meses de los que él no sabe ni la mitad, o quizá mucho antes y no estuvo ahí para verlo), pero cuando lo abraza y Sam parece extraño cuando lo toca, como si hubiera olvidado como era ser el hermano pequeño, Dean desea que el infierno no siga en la Tierra, que ya ha tenido bastante, por favor. Cuarenta años en el infierno con sus noches y sus días bastan para cansar al más duro y Dean ya estaba cansado desde mucho antes de entrar en él.

Lo segundo, que la sonrisa de Sam que iluminaba habitaciones se ha marchitado, cubriéndose de hiel, y se ha llevado muchas cosas más, dejando tras de sí una mala parodia, una copia oscura que derrota al gigantesco Sammy y ocupa su lugar la mayoría del tiempo. Las primeras semanas Dean se limita a darle espacio: no debe ser muy normal que tu hermano muerto haya ido al infierno, esté cuatro meses bajo tierra (no descomponiéndose, por suerte) y de repente vuelva saliendo de su propia tumba. Gracias al señor. Literalmente. Menos mal que el chico era creyente (aunque últimamente Sam solo parece creer en una palabra y no es en la suya y mucho menos en la de Dios).

Pero los días pasan uno tras otro y Dean, si no estuviese tan harto de aguantar y aguantar y seguir aguantando, acumularía odio. Contra Ruby. Contra los ángeles. Contra cualquier cosa, para descargarse, para no admitir que lo más importante en su vida está trastabillando como si hubiera un terremoto bajo sus pies. Pero está demasiado cansado incluso para odiar.

Sam matando demonios es la gota que colma el vaso. No con armas; con sus manos enormes. Él es el arma. Sus poderes frenéticos tomando el control y los demonios pueden salir corriendo porque Sammy es el anticristo y ha venido para hacer daño, apártate de su camino antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan negros como la pez y acabe contigo. Márchate antes de que se convierta en lo que mata. Obviamente su hermano no lo deja, nunca. Como un juramento silencioso, conversaciones que no se dicen. Es un "no" a tiempo completo: tú te vas con los malos y yo con los buenos pero _no_ voy a matarte, _no_ voy a ayudarte, _no_ voy a dejarlo estar y por supuesto, Sam, _no_.

La noche en que dice que sí a la servidumbre no podría sentirse más extraño. Ha servido a su padre tantos años que debería acostumbrarse a obedecer pero eh, no es lo mismo servir a tu propia sangre que a algo en lo que ni siquiera creía tiempo atrás; por no hablar de que es un chico rebelde. Ya en los institutos tenía problemas. "No pongas los pies sobre la mesa", decía la profesora, y el Dean de quince años los bajaba segundos después de lo prudente, con una sonrisa que desarmaba. Castiel se lo ha hecho todo fácil y se lo agradece sin palabras, con una mirada y con la confianza, pero faltaba lo demás. La familia. Su hermano, el pilar inamovible de su vida. Lo que le queda.

Podría decirse que Dean estuvo aletargado, en cierto modo, observando el ir y venir de las cosas, recordando tiempos dolorosos (las vacaciones en el infierno no le gustaron demasiado) y ahogándose un poco en sí mismo. Bobby le despertó, el mismo Bobby que ya tenía algo así como cien mil años cuando él tenía diez y con la misma gorra azul descolorida tan vieja como él. Recuerda perfectamente las palabras, "es tu hermano", la dureza, "siento que tus sentimientos estén heridos, princesa", como si le estuvieran pegando y solo tuvo aplomo para quejarse pero algo en su mente hizo clic.

Luego vino el secuestro. Si te apellidas Winchester mejor que des por hecho que van a pasarte cosas extrañas. Monstruos bajo la cama, luces parpadeantes; poca cosa en principio, pero no te fíes, a la vuelta de la esquina puede esperarte un wendigo o un genio, sombras que se levantan del suelo para perseguirte, perros que solo tú ves. Simplemente el negocio familiar. Que un ángel bueno y un ángel no tan bueno te mantengan retenido en una sala de los deseos contra tu voluntad, eso… Eso, quizá, excede un poco el límite de "cosas extrañas", incluso para alguien como Dean Winchester.

Seguía con las palabras de Bobby resonando en la cabeza (ese viejo hombre podría hacerte llorar con mirarte, chaval) cuando se decide a llamarlo. Debe ser la mejor decisión de su vida porque imagina por un momento separarse de Sam para siempre. La angustia se instala en su estómago como el plomo y las cosas simplemente carecen de sentido, así que lo llama, tragándose el orgullo y le dice que "te debo una paliza" pero también le dice "eres mi hermano", sin fingir, sin necesidad de adornarlo porque es así y ya está.

Después se entera de que Dios ha dejado el edificio, el muy desgraciado. Es como una patada en la espinilla (duele incluso más) pero solo puede preguntar por Sam, qué vais a hacer con Sam, quiero ver a Sam, no le hagáis daño a Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Que provoquen el Apocalipsis si quieren. Que se rompa el mundo en dos o que destrocen el Impala que ya nada importa pero quiere ver a Sam y quiere verlo ya y en la vida se ha sentido más impotente que en el instante en que Castiel desaparece sin ayudarlo. Lo maldice entre dientes.

Podría besar al ángel de pura gratitud cuando lo saca de ahí.

Apenas sabe qué va a hacer Castiel contra los arcángeles (y sintiéndolo mucho, no podría importarle menos en ese momento). Y cuando por fin ve a su hermano, Ruby le sonríe y la puerta se cierra y a Dean le invade el odio más desesperado del mundo. Se deja la voz gritando, apenas consciente de que está gritando exactamente igual que en el infierno. ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Siguen sus huesos derritiéndose en él?

Entra totalmente fuera de sí, cuando ya ha pasado lo que no tenía que haber pasado, la mirada de cazador encendida, la rabia supurando y las cicatrices que no se ven ardiendo, _tú le has hecho esto a mi hermano_, _tú tienes la culpa_ es lo que puede pensar y le da igual no tener razón, le da igual que Sam también haya decidido, le da igual que sea tarde porque joder, va a matarla, desde luego que va a matarla; las piernas firmes y hunde el cuchillo en la carne, enloquecedoramente furioso.

Sam llora entre el pelo revuelto. Murmura "lo siento" con la pena en los labios y las heridas que creía olvidadas tras las pupilas.


	2. Hoy, ni ángeles ni demonios

Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que la lean, por darme una oportunidad. Y un pedacito de mi alma a aquellos que comenten, por hacerme saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla al que le gusta esto.

**Disclaimer: **Kripke y la Warner son los amos y señores de Supernatural. No gano nada haciendo esto, solo diversión.

**

* * *

NUESTRA ÚLTIMA CARRETERA**

**

* * *

C****APÍTULO UNO****. Hoy, ni ángeles ni demonios**

_I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black _

No hay tiempo para la calma, al igual que no hay descanso para los malditos. Dean no dice nada salvo un 'vámonos', el aliento encallado en la garganta y respirando como un animal herido cuando le agarra de la chaqueta. Su hermano mira el círculo de sangre con una expresión parecida a la fascinación. Exhala una frase a media voz:

—Está viniendo.

La virgen. Dean no escupe la broma que tiene en la punta de la lengua (_deja los orgasmos para luego, Sammy)_ porque le falta el aire, los nervios arremolinándose en el estómago, tan asustado a su pesar que hasta sería capaz de reconocerlo. No es exactamente miedo de Lucifer; después de haber visto más horrores de los que se acuerda podría decirse que está curado de espantos. Está aterrorizado, sin embargo, de que Sam se cambie de bando. Y el brillo en sus ojos no ayuda a tranquilizarlo.

Hay un estallido de luz blanca –completamente contradictoria; durante un instante eterno los dos esperan que salga Dios y les diga que él es el malo de la película– y bajo sus pies el suelo se pone a temblar como a cámara lenta; Lucifer despertándose con un terremoto arrollador, el humo negro escapando por la primera grieta, anunciando que va a salir de casa tras quién sabe cuánto tiempo encerrado a cal y canto.

—No podemos quedarnos a mirar –gruñe Dean, ligeramente más serio y menos sarcástico de lo que le gustaría, arrugándole la camiseta en un puño para tirar de él.

Sam asiente fervientemente una sola vez, perdiendo el equilibrio un momento y dando apenas dos pasos. Y entonces la escena deja de parecer ralentizada y adquiere una velocidad trepidante, peligrosa, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de _fast forward _en el reproductor de vídeo.

El suelo se resquebraja por la mitad y se abomba hacia arriba como el vientre de una mujer embarazada, rompiéndose violentamente cuando es más que un montículo, y partes de él chocan contra el techo, fragmentándose, saliendo disparados en mil direcciones. La noche se llena de chillidos sobrecogedores que provienen de la espesura que brota de allá abajo. El altar donde ha muerto Lilith también se rompe, primero en dos y después en múltiples pedazos, de una forma extraña, como si la presión en el aire hubiera aumentado hasta destrozarlo. Uno de los trozos, del tamaño de una piedra, alcanza a Sam en el hombro, hiriéndolo. Ladea el cuerpo por el impacto, más sorprendido que dolorido, y otro fragmento, más grande esta vez, pasa justo donde antes estaba su cabeza. Se estrella contra la pared del fondo y hace un boquete.

Sam dirige una mirada confusa a su hermano, las lágrimas todavía bullendo en los ojos. Tiene una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo llamara. Siente que la oscuridad lo atrae, bloqueándole el resto de pensamientos. Dean vuelve a tirar de él con fuerza y musita unas palabras que no logra oír por el estruendo de su alrededor. Es la mirada lo que le hace despertar bruscamente.

—Corre –vocifera Sam, y no se oye ni él, pero…

Pero Dean asiente y ambos reaccionan a la vez, casi sincronizados, y echan a correr hacia la salida rodeando el enorme agujero que sigue abriéndose hacia dentro, la neblina espesa como el alquitrán envolviéndolos. No ven más que oscuridad que se mueve. La puerta aparece ante sus ojos milagrosamente (¿o solo es el humo con una forma que recuerda una puerta?) y cruzan el umbral jadeando, el edificio hundiéndose porque joder, de sus cimientos está saliendo el puto Demonio, en mayúscula y con carteles de neón, y parece que el mundo se esté abriendo en dos para dejarle paso. Llegan a la salida, Dean delante, Sam pisándole los talones, el Impala mal aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

—Ese tío –replica Dean sin aire mientras sube al coche y lo pone en marcha en tiempo récord– es más grande que tú, Sam.

Sam le dirige una mirada estupefacta y se abrocha el cinturón, sin sonreír, levemente ausente. Aunque, por qué no decirlo, algo se ablanda dentro de sí.

* * *

& & &

* * *

El Chevrolet vuela sobre la carretera, poniendo tanta distancia como pueden entre ellos y el malo. La carretera es del Impala pero la ciudad sucumbe en las tinieblas al más puro estilo película mala de vampiros. Sam observa por el retrovisor cómo el edificio se desmorona, el humo negro ya rodeándolo casi por completo y dispersándose por encima de la ciudad. Las luces parpadean intermitentemente y se apagan. Podría pasar por un apagón. Las muertes ya no serán tan fáciles de disimular… si es que hay alguien que quiera disimularlas ahí arriba.

—Deberíamos volver –musita Sam al cabo de poco.

—¿Para morir? –espeta Dean con rapidez, sin esperar respuesta. Niega rotundamente–. No, Sam.

Hay algo extraño en su voz. Sam no está seguro de qué es, pero suena como si lo dijera por obligación. Conduce sin música y las manos aferradas al volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se han vuelto blancos. Una leve arruga entre ceja y ceja; queriendo estallar.

—Yo –aclara débilmente. La culpa sabe muy mal entre los labios. Aguanta las lágrimas como puede–. Yo debería volver.

—Por qué –inquiere secamente.

—Joder –Lo mira boquiabierto. Si es una táctica para hacer que reconozca lo que ha hecho mal, desde luego es buena–. Yo he provocado eso. Dean, toda esa va gente va a morir, vamos a perder la guerra por mi culpa –gesticula con las manos, la voz quebradiza–. Por no haberte caso.

—No ha sido tu culpa –dice. Segrega bilis–. Lo vamos a arreglar.

Otra vez esa sensación extraña. 'Lo vamos a arreglar', ha dicho, pero ha sonado a 'déjalo ya, no lo estropees más'. Sam baja la cabeza.

—Da media vuelta –ordena, aunque es más bien una súplica. Dean no responde–. Tú también vas a morir si seguimos –añade, mirándose las rodillas sin verlas–. Y ahí se acabará todo.

Dean suelta una carcajada carente de humor y da una palmada inconsciente al volante, como si hubiera oído demasiado, haciendo que el coche pierda momentáneamente el rumbo. Explota como una bomba de relojería. Vomita la mitad de lo malo que guarda y hiere más que un cuchillo.

—No acabará nada –grita, irritado, dolido, hastiado–. ¿Acabó algo cuando fui al infierno? Estaba Ruby para sustituirme, ¿no? No te hacia falta nada más, ¿no, Sam? Confiabas más en ella que en mí. Y ahora, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué somos, Sam? Ya no somos hermanos, ya no eres mi hermano así que dime, ¿acabará algo? ¿Acabó algo cuando me morí?

Dean sabe con la certeza propia de los iluminados que la ha jodido. Echa un vistazo a Sam, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, esperando la avalancha, los gritos, un puñetazo, quizá el adiós definitivo, pero Sam no ha levantado la vista. El pecho le sube y le baja con más rapidez.

—Acabó todo –contesta con voz ronca, más para sí mismo que para su hermano–, empezando desde dentro…

El Chevrolet Impala del 67 frena. Permanece quieto en la cuneta unos diez segundos y después, con suavidad, da media vuelta y acelera por la carretera. Que si tienen que morir, que sea luchando como los soldados que son. Es la guerra, y son dos contra el mundo, siempre dos (y a lo mejor hasta se alzan vencedores; Sam perdió la esperanza pero ahora Dean la tiene hundida en lo más hondo del pecho).

* * *

& & &

* * *

Sería una muerte segura si los demonios les prestasen cinco segundos de atención, pero no lo hacen. A ratos les miran, cuando chocan contra ellos o mueren entre sus manos las primeras veces (después del cuarto, deciden ahorrar energía para el jefe). La ciudad ha caído bajo el poder del mal: se sienten como supervivientes tras un holocausto. Quizá sea así. O quizá Lucifer tenga un as en la manga, allí de pie entre sus súbditos que lo observan fascinados, rindiendo culto a su dios desnudo, gimiendo y rogando por tocarle pero sin atreverse, guardando distancias, dejándole un enorme pasadizo entre él y los Winchester, como un desfile.

—Lucifer –susurra Sam. Dean tiene un escalofrío.

El mal personificado es un ser negro. Tiene forma humana en parte: cabeza, torso y extremidades. Ahí se termina cualquier parecido. Las venas sobresalen del cuerpo, como si estuviera apretando los músculos, marcadas con negro sobre más negro. El rostro es ovalado, con unas extrañas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, como si éstos hubieran sido arrancados e incrustados en el cráneo en repetidas ocasiones hasta formar unas maltrechas cuencas. Sin embargo tampoco es correcto calificar de ojos a los dos orbes que parecen contener un líquido espeso como el petróleo. No tiene cabello ni órganos sexuales, y al final de los brazos los dedos se tuercen en garras.

Los observa desde cierta distancia y sonríe, mostrando una hilera de colmillos. Dean se percata de que tiene la misma altura que Sam. Le parece el peor augurio que podía haber. La lengua de Lucifer, de aspecto muy viscoso, asoma un instante en la comisura de los labios.

—Anticristo –dice muy despacio. Su voz es baja pero Sam tiene la sensación de que podría oírse a kilómetros a la redonda por el absoluto silencio que los rodea. Lucifer extiende un brazo, como señalando a los congregados; los músculos moviéndose como serpientes bajo la piel–. Te doy las gracias.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula, sin palabras. Aprieta la pistola entre los dedos, tan fuerte que cruje, aunque no dudará en tirar el arma y usar sus poderes de película de superhéroes contra el demonio. ¿Servirá de algo?, se pregunta.

—Acércate –susurra. No se había dado cuenta antes pero de la boca le brota vaho grisáceo. Veneno–. No reniegues de tu destino, Sam Winchester.

Y el muy desgraciado tiende la mano hacia él. Y Sam Winchester, por todos los dioses, no se ha sentido más cabreado en toda su vida, porque está harto de equivocarse, está harto de que le digan qué tiene que hacer, está quemado, está, como diría su hermano, hasta los huevos de esa mierda.

Da un paso hacia él, temblando de rabia. Dean da un paso también, como un autómata, a su lado, y Sam se siente infinitamente agradecido. Le gustaría decirle 'de esto me ocupo yo, por una vez, Dean, deja que yo me haga cargo', pero la realidad es que tiene tanta rabia como miedo porque está seguro de que esta noche acabará y, ¿la verdad?, prefiere sentirse acompañado en sus últimos momentos.

—Voy a decirte algo, Anticristo. No intentes nada –Ahora habla como si tuviera un megáfono–. Morirías antes siquiera de llegar a tocarme.

Sam le ignora, más consciente que nunca de lo que le rodea, y alza la pistola absurdamente (no cree que la sal funcione de mucho) hacia él. Nota las miradas de los demonios fijas en Lucifer, como si no hubieran notado que lo está amenazando. La mirada de Dean resbalando de uno a otro, apuntándole también. Empieza a llover repentinamente. Le parece esperanzador, en cierto modo.

—Te propongo algo –gruñe Sam entre dientes, considerando que quizá no resulte muy favorable comenzar un trato a punta de pistola–. Os ayudaré. Me voy con vosotros. Me transformo en demonio. Lo que sea.

Dean responde a renglón seguido, a gritos.

—¿Qué diablos dices, Sam? ¡No!

Sam ignora a Dean esta vez, esperando la contestación de Lucifer. Espera un '¿a cambio de qué?', o quizás un 'está bien, ya que me has sacado del agujero, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es negociar contigo, Anticristo'. Lo que no se espera Sam es que Lucifer diga, con férrea convicción:

—Ya eres de los nuestros.

Contiene una palabrota (y casi podría jurar que Dean está aliviado).

—Muy bien, entonces –Es veloz como el rayo y se le ocurre una locura–, entonces, tú y yo, una batalla. Que gane el mejor –Procura poner su tono más estudiado, el más frío. Le sale asombrosamente siniestro pero está seguro de que la mirada brillante le delata.

—Ni de coña, S…

—No –espeta Lucifer. Casi divertido.

Sam se estruja los sesos, la boca entreabierta, buscando una solución.

—¿Entonces qué? –pregunta a la desesperada.

—Entonces asume lo que eres y da un paso hacia delante.

—¿Y Dean?

—Mátalo.

Sam jadea de pura frustración. Considera la opción de dispararle, solo por probar a ver qué pasa.

—No voy a hacerlo –afirma con una mueca.

—Muere tú también –dice Lucifer. Los demonios siguen sin mirarlos, pero están diferentes. Alertas ante la mínima orden.

—Sam –sisea Dean. Se rozan brazo contra brazo–. Haz…

—¡No voy a hacerlo! –grita.

Se miran un segundo. Y repentinamente, se le ocurre qué hacer. Como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla. Una acción a la altura de los hechos. Una última locura.

—Improvisa, Dean –susurra.

Alza la mirada hacia Lucifer, armándose de valor (o estupidez). Baja la pistola ligeramente y luego se la lanza con toda su fuerza, y lo mejor, joder, lo puto mejor es que le golpea en la barbilla, y Lucifer está tan sorprendido que ha valido la pena solo por su cara. Esa es la parte buena. La parte mala, sin embargo, es que tan pronto como la pistola abandona sus dedos para dirigirse a Lucifer, los demonios se alzan furiosos, chillando, el silencio se rompe en mil pedazos y se dirigen hacia él, que ha alzado la mano, y por un momento parece que funciona porque el mismísimo Lucifer, el Señor del Mal, el Más Grande Hijo de Puta Jamás Habido interrumpe su andar tranquilo, ensancha la mirada todavía más y escupe sangre. Sangre roja. Es un instante ínfimo y es apenas una gota granate cayendo de su labio al pavimento, pero por un momento Sam ha creído que iba a poder.

Después escucha disparos; oye a Dean gritando algo que no entiende y justo un segundo más tarde la escena se difumina en negro cuando un demonio le atraviese el estómago de un plumazo. Flexiona las rodillas hacia delante hasta tocar el asfalto, boqueando de dolor, y escucha a Dean vociferando su nombre con la voz en la garganta. Qué estupidez haber creído que podían vencer. Qué estupidez haber llevado a Dean a la muerte. Qué estúpido ha sido.

Todavía nota un dolor lacerante en el hombro y ve miles de rostros desquiciados abalanzarse sobre él antes de…

Qué estúpido ha sido.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Dean se vuelve loco.

No es una forma de hablar: se le ha ido la pinza, se le han cruzado los cables, ha perdido la chaveta, como prefieras decirlo. El caso es que llena de sal a tres chavales, dos mujeres y cinco hombres milagrosamente, sin importarle si mueren o no. Todavía ve, por el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo negro de Lucifer andando entre sus súbditos como si flotara, pero mantiene la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Sam, que ha dejado de moverse. Los demonios le empujan, se ríen, y Dean se pregunta, en un instante de lucidez, por qué no lo atacan. Qué puta tortura es esta. No le dejan llegar. Le vuela la tapa de los sesos a alguien y avanza un par de pasos más contra la marabunta, notando que le falta el aire. Solo es sugestión, se dice, intentando calmarse (no lo logra, desde luego). Recuerda una frase de John Winchester: _Ten mil ojos, Dean, están en todas partes_, le dijo un par de veces. _Joder, papá_, piensa él rayando la histeria, _si tuviera mil ojos seguiría mirando a Sam con todos ellos, papá, no se mueve, no, no, no. _Otra risita chillona a su derecha (dispara sin mirar, cagándose en la madre que los parió, blasfemando contra cielo e infierno y blasfemaría contra más si hiciera falta). Vuelve a tomar otra bocanada de aire y su respiración sibila peligrosamente. Le duele muchísimo el pecho; más de lo soportable, de hecho, pero Sam está a tres pasos. Tan lejos. Solo son tres pasos. Tropieza con sus propios pies y descubre que su coordinación está fallando. Qué importa.

—Sam –dice en voz alta–. Levántate, Sammy, tenemos que irnos.

Un empujón a su espalda y casi lo agradece porque al caer está muchísimo más cerca de Sam. Ve su chaqueta entre los pies de los condenados. Apoya una mano en el pavimento y nota algo cálido y pringoso: sangre. La cabeza le da vueltas y no puede respirar. Descubre que la sangre del suelo es suya; que brota de su pecho. Intenta levantarse otra vez y las fuerzas le fallan.

—Sam-m… –repite vacilante, la boca tiñéndose de rojo. Se está ahogando. Todo se vuelve borroso. Algún hijo de perra le golpea las costillas.

Alarga una mano hacia su chaqueta, agonizante. La roza con la punta de los dedos. Sam no se mueve. Bajo él otro charco de sangre que se expande y acaba uniéndose al suyo propio. Una luz blanca los alumbra de golpe. Quiere levantar la vista para ver qué es. No vale la pena gastar su último hálito en eso, decide vagamente. Qué más da, si ya está muerto. Si ya están muertos los dos. Aprieta sin fuerza la manga de Sam entre los dedos, notando todavía el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. La luz alumbra mucho. A lo mejor solo es una farola a la que le ha vuelto la corriente eléctrica, piensa, amargo como la hiel.


	3. El circo de los horrores

Ya sabéis, continúo mi versión de la quinta temporada. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. No estoy muy convencida de cómo ha quedado el capítulo, a ver qué os parece... El primer fragmento de canción es de la canción _Dust in the wind_, de Kansas. El segundo, _Fix you_, de Coldplay. No es que sea necesario escuchar esas canciones mientras se lee, pero a mí me ayudan mucho.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Kripke. A la Warner. A la CW. Whatever.

* * *

**C****APÍTULO DOS****. El circo de los horrores **

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea _

Sam despierta –no es su hora aunque el reloj se empeñe en acabar con su tiempo– en medio de un quejido, ahogándose con su propia sangre. Ladea la cabeza, tosiendo, y siente como si los pulmones se le desgarraran por dentro a causa del nimio gesto. Nota la sangre, espesa, resbalándole barbilla abajo y acumulándose contra el suelo, al lado de su boca. Ve muy borroso y parpadea intentando discernir algo de su alrededor; lo primero que distingue es una silueta de color beige moviéndose de un lado a otro de lo que parece en una habitación. Intenta incorporarse pero el dolor le nubla los sentidos y cree volver a desmayarse durante unos instantes. Aún así, entreabre los labios, y lo primero que suelta, mezclándose con el sonido jadeante del que se ahoga, es el nombre de su hermano.

—Tenemos que irnos –dice la figura con urgencia mientras se acerca. Su voz suena ligeramente conocida, pero le cuesta muchísimo pensar. La silueta le tiende una mano desdibujada y Sam quiere decirle que apenas puede moverse, pero tira de él y lo levanta como si fuera peso pluma. Se tambalea.

Duele respirar. Duelen los pulmones y por todos los demonios, lo que siente en el estómago debe ir un paso –o dos o tres– más allá del dolor. Está muy mareado y por fin reconoce al hombre que lo sujeta como Castiel, cuyo rostro está manchado de rojo. Tiene un moratón en la cara. Le parece irreal. El ángel vuelve a tirar de él con fuerza sobrehumana y Sam lo sigue, a medias tropezando, a medias arrastrando los pies. Pensar y intentar andar al mismo tiempo supone un esfuerzo descomunal en su estado y apenas consigue hilar pensamientos con sentido (Castiel debería estar luchando con los arcángeles, no aquí. ¿Dónde está Dean? He desatado el Apocalipsis. Me duele. ¿Dónde está Dean? No puedo respirar. Dean, Dean, Dean) pero Dean, necesita saber dónde está y cómo está (se le pasa por la cabeza esa posibilidad; que esté muerto otra vez. Si su hermano ha muerto no se ve capaz de sacarlo del infierno. No se ve capaz siquiera de dar un paso más).

Cruzan la sala y Castiel lo suelta repentinamente, dejándolo al lado de una puerta de madera. Lo ve deshaciendo el camino andado con rapidez, hacia el otro extremo, hasta que lo confunde con su alrededor. Sigue viendo muy borroso. Si entrecierra los ojos la vista se le aclara levemente. Hay cuadros por las paredes. Un par de mesas muy largas con platos encima, y comida. Ángeles y querubines de piedra como ornamentación. Le parece todo absurdamente extraño.

Al cabo de unos minutos –Sam se queda apoyado contra la puerta de madera, tan ido que las cosas dan vueltas a su alrededor– Castiel vuelve, con aspecto más desaliñado.

—¿Dean? –pregunta de nuevo; con la voz entrecortada. Formular una pregunta más larga amenaza con partirle la cabeza en dos.

—¿Puedes moverte? –inquiere, ignorándole.

A Sam la voz le llega lejana. Se pregunta vagamente si es una broma o qué. Supone que no. Tuerce los labios, coge aire y mueve la boca para formar un "no" susurrado. Se oye un golpe muy fuerte a lo lejos y da un respingo, sobresaltado.

—Tenemos que irnos –musita el ángel.

Castiel se sitúa frente a la puerta de madera, apartándolo, y apoya la mano en ella. Le sale una luz blanquecina de entre los dedos y la puerta se abre con brusquedad. Al otro lado hay una escalinata de mármol, bastante destrozada, llena de polvo. Sam da un par de pasos vacilantes ante la mirada aprensiva de Castiel.

—¿La escalera al cielo? –dice en voz baja, sin ironía. Se acuerda de Dean, otra vez, y de Led Zeppelin, y la primera vez en que su padre puso Stairway to Heaven en el casete del coche. Hace años de eso. O no. Tal vez un suspiro, tal vez fue en otra vida..

La huella de su zapato queda marcada en el polvo. Da otro paso. Luego la herida del estómago vuelve a arder con fuerzas renovadas, la bilis le sube por la garganta y cae en la negrura.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Cuando Sam vuelve a despertar está sentado en una silla de madera, en una sala pequeña, vacía y triste, de paredes azul claro manchadas de moho. Castiel habla con otro hombre, de mirada astuta y trajeado como un empresario. Ambos se callan y le miran al mismo tiempo. Mantienen un silencio solo interrumpido por su respiración dificultosa y el hombre trajeado acaba diciendo, con vehemencia:

—Mantenlo con vida, por si acaso –Se encoge de hombros y se afloja la corbata, observándole como si fuera un problema con el que no saben qué hacer.

—¿Aceptamos el trato?

—No lo sé. Necesitamos al chico, pero no podemos entregarles al Anticristo. Ganaríamos matándole. Déjame pensarlo.

Sam cae en que es un prisionero. No están ayudándole. Tantas cosas malas y todavía creía en la bondad por la bondad… Qué estupidez. Como si no hubieras aprendido nada en este tiempo. Como si no hubieras aprendido de Ruby… Se remueve en la silla, apenas sosteniéndose. Aprieta la hemorragia con una mano y piensa si decir que va a acabar muerto de todas formas porque está desangrándose. A lo mejor ya lo saben: no lo consideran un peligro, ni siquiera está atado. Castiel vuelve a hablar, incómodo:

—Es su hermano…

El hombre suelta una breve carcajada.

—No es ninguna novedad. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no va a… ayudarnos si él muere –aclara Castiel. Sam no está tan seguro. Después de las últimas semanas, del mensaje al móvil… No abre la boca. Frunce el ceño. Por lo que está entendiendo, los demonios tienen a Dean. Y quieren entregarlo a él a cambio de su hermano.

—Tampoco va a dejar que se mueran millones y millones de personas, ¿no? Hablo de una guerra. ¿No es el héroe, nuestro héroe? Que lo demuestre.

—Zacarías –interrumpe Castiel con sequedad–. Te digo que no va a hacer nada si Sam se muere.

—¿Tú crees? –resopla el tal Zacarías, irritado.

—No hace falta creer; es así.

Se hace un silencio espeso. ¿Cuántas implicaciones tiene esa frase? Sam suelta el aire, despacio, deshecho sobre la silla y aprieta los dientes, dejando escapar un siseo. Los dos ángeles reaccionan.

—Muy bien, no nos vamos a arriesgar –Hace una pausa, mirando a Sam con los labios apretados, frustrado. Luego vuelve la vista hacia Castiel–. A juzgar por tu aspecto veo que las cosas no van tan bien como esperábamos.

—Estamos perdiendo –se limita a decir. Zacarías exhala un suspiro, impaciente.

—¿Qué más? ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?

—Su poder es mucho mayor que el nuestro. Han dejado de dispersarse. Vienen de todas partes, siguiendo a Lucifer –duda–. Ha habido dos flancos de batalla; uno en esta ciudad, donde encontramos a los Winchester. Creo que solo medían nuestras fuerzas. Hemos tenido que retirarnos…

—Continúa.

—El otro flanco está activo, en Kansas, en medio de la nada. Es una llanura extensa y devastada.

—Eso no me sirve. ¿Cuál es la población más cercana?

Castiel piensa un par de segundos.

—Lawrence.

Tenía que ser en Lawrence, piensa Sam, incrédulo y asustado. Tenía que ser allí, donde empezó todo. ¿Dónde también acabará? ¿O ya ha acabado? Aprieta los párpados.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Pasa una semana volviéndose loco en una habitación blanca que parece de psiquiátrico, hasta las visitas parecen de psiquiátrico. Cuando amanece recibe una visita de Castiel. Cada puta mañana durante siete días. Comprueba que sigue vivo y se larga (el primer y el segundo día viene acompañado por otro tipo, que debe ser algo así como un médico. Consigue sanar la herida del estómago a medias, entre efectos especiales de dos duros). Sam se retuerce de sol a sol, a ratos por desear sangre de demonio, a ratos por no saber nada. Sam grita hasta que la voz le queda ronca, Sam golpea las paredes hasta que los músculos le duelen, Sam amenaza durante horas sin conseguir nada. Lágrimas y sangre entre los labios y la sensación de impotencia. Sam come lo suficiente para sobrevivir (le traen la comida dos veces al día, una por la mañana y otra por la noche, a través de una pequeña apertura en la puerta por la que no cabría ni un perro).

Al octavo día, por fin, se lo llevan a Kansas.

Castiel se lo cuenta por el camino ("el camino" es hacer un símbolo en la pared con sangre, desaparecer y volver a aparecer en una ladera de verde infinito, irreal, preciosa entre el horror), a frases metódicas, de manual. Parece un humano pero no habla como uno. Fría inteligencia, ¿dónde están los sentimientos? Libérate. Algo más despeinado de lo que suele ir y la ropa arrugada, quizá nervioso. Le cuenta lo que ya sabía: un trato con Lucifer, un intercambio, el malo por el bueno. 'Intentarán dar un golpe', explica Castiel, mientras suben la montaña verdísima a paso rápido. 'Están al otro lado'. Sam no puede dejar de percatarse de que habla a bandazos.

—¿Qué sabes de Dean?

—No sé nada. Pero está vivo.

—¿No va a venir nadie más?

—Los arcángeles están al otro lado de esta montaña. Están preparados para luchar si el trato se tuerce… y si no se tuerce también.

Sam suelta un gruñido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que esto es solo una excusa para tener al elegido en nuestro bando antes de que comience la batalla.

—No lo entiendo –resopla Sam, apresurándose tras Castiel–. ¿Por qué Dean es el elegido? ¿Queréis hacer que me mate? ¡No soy el enemigo! –añade a la desesperada.

El ángel no responde. Terminan de subir. Sam se dobla sobre sus rodillas, sin aire, y echa un vistazo hacia abajo.

La imagen que ve a continuación lo impacta. Grabada en la retina para la eternidad. Un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. El prado está cubierto de flores de colores, balanceándose por el viento, con suavidad. La mano de Dios en la última obra; la última escena perfecta en un mundo que va a ser consumido. Los arcángeles no tienen forma humana: son fogonazos de luz blanca, visibles a ratos, concentrándose en una esquina del prado. Hasta los demonios parecen (son) distintos. Simplemente algo de oscuridad, pupilas negras porque la luz no sería tan magnífica sin la sombra. Y allí, el último soldado imperfecto, vivo, el hálito de la esperanza.

—Dean –dice, en voz alta. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Baja la ladera hasta los arcángeles trastabillando, tropezando, resbalando. Corre como un loco, notando que se le empapa la camiseta en sudor. Un rato que parece infinito y por fin lo guían hacia delante, hacia el campo de los demonios. Castiel vuelve a estar a su lado, acompañándole un trecho. Susurra tan flojito, apenas moviendo los labios, que por un momento cree imaginarse su voz. 'Vamos a atacar en cuanto te cruces con Dean. Salid de ahí, por la izquierda.'. Se detiene y Sam con él. Los arcángeles no parecen escuchar.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿De qué lado estás, Castiel?

Se encoge de hombros. Es la primera vez que ve hacérselo. Muy humano.

* * *

_& & & _

_

* * *

  
_

Avanza por tierra de nadie. Ya puede ver a Dean, caminando hacia él. Más delgado que la semana pasada. Pálido. Aliviado de verle y también inseguro, con la mirada confusa (¿qué vas a hacer, Sam?, ¿vas a luchar en el bando equivocado?, ¿contra mí?, ¿opondrás resistencia?, ¿beberás su sangre?). Sam le habla entre dientes, bastantes pasos antes de llegar a su altura.

—Escúchame, Dean, van a atacar justo cuando nos crucemos, tenemos que ir a la izquierda, ¿entiendes?, confía en mí, Dean, solo quieren matarse, salgamos de en medio.

Su hermano sonríe un poco, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. Toma el control cuando se cruzan, aferrándole de la chaqueta y tirando de él, hacia la izquierda, siempre a la izquierda; dicen que es tierra de nadie pero es tierra de ellos, de ambos, nuestro propio bando, no muy bueno, tampoco muy malo. Su tierra, corriendo medio agazapados mientras vuela la magia de la muerte sobre sus cabezas, negro y blanco mientras son tan grises que se confunden con el entorno de colores.

Pronto encuentran la salvación: pendiente abajo, casi un precipicio y está tan escarpado que si no se rompen la crisma es porque Dios (tiene gracia) no quiere. Chillidos sobrehumanos quedan a sus espaldas y deja de importar. Huyen.

No van a atraparnos. Caeremos si hace falta.

Llegan al fondo del precipicio. Es como otro mundo, color arena rojiza. Recuerda un poco al Gran Cañón. Vacío. Respiran sin fuelle y se miran, a pocos metros, agotados. Sin saber qué decirse.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones… _

_And I will try to fix you _

Sam acorta la distancia en tres zancadas, lívido. Tiene la mirada vidriosa y los labios entreabiertos. Se queda a unos centímetros de Dean y pregunta '¿estás bien?' en voz muy baja. Él asiente con aire derrotado; tocado en lo más hondo. Ha estado al borde de perderlo otra vez, de perderse el uno al otro. Se miran unos instantes, la preocupación oprimiendo los pulmones como una mano congelada.

Luego Sam rodea muy despacio su espalda con un brazo y lo atrae contra sí para abrazarlo. Al cabo de unos momentos su hermano hace ademán de separarse, incómodo, tenso, pero Sam murmura 'espera', ligeramente suplicante, la vergüenza en la voz, y apoya la otra mano en su hombro. Dean alza los brazos con lentitud y acaba abrazándole también, los hombros relajándose gradualmente.

Se quedan así mucho rato, medio balanceándose por las heridas. Cuando se separan a ambos les brillan los ojos y empiezan a caminar en silencio, diciéndose miles de cosas sin necesidad de hablar. Han pasado mucho en los últimos meses; y más de la mitad de ese "mucho" ha sido malo. ¿Ahora? Ahora es la hora de que empiece el circo de los horrores: el Apocalipsis espera fuera, ¿pero sabes qué? A ninguno podría importarle menos. Dean piensa, mientras escucha sus propios pasos sobre la tierra seca, que desataría otro por volver a estar así (por volver a abrazarle así) sin necesidad de que ocurran cosas malas de por medio (ni buenas; sin necesidad de que ocurra nada, solo decir 'Sam' y poder estar más cerca de lo que jamás han estado).


	4. La sombra tras la sombra

¡Hola a todos!

Pasa algo muy _importante_ en este capítulo. Estoy muy nerviosa y no sé qué pensar del resultado. He intentado que fuera lo más IC posible. A ver qué os parece. El fragmento de canción de este capítulo pertenece a _All along the watchtower, _de Jimmi Hendrix.

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre.

**

* * *

C****APÍTULO TRES****. La sombra tras la sombra **

**

* * *

  
**

_Outside in the cold distance__  
A wild cat did growl__  
Two riders were approaching  
And the wind began to howl… hey! _

Una carretera infinita y dos almas cansadas andando por ella. No hay nada excepto ellos y la vegetación descolorida a ambos lados. Sopla un aire salvaje, casi huracanado, zarandeando cabellos, plantas y corazones. Los cazadores llevan más de doce horas sin parar y cada paso cuesta media vida y arrastran más los pies y tienen menos aliento con el que poder respirar. Amanece. El cielo se tiñe de rosa pálido. Hace mucho frío. Qué no darían ahora por estar en la calidez sofocante de Arizona. El motel de las afueras de quién sabe qué ciudad asoma entre árboles pardos y hierba amarilla. El letrero, brillando intermitentemente en una luz roja, suena a salvación y a descanso.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Alquilan una habitación para el día entero. Tiene grietas en el techo y la pintura verde pistacho de las paredes está un poco levantada. La madera del suelo está descolorida y es más gris que marrón por el polvo. La electricidad se va cada cinco minutos y en la neverita hay dos yogures caducados y una botella de vino barato, de supermercado. Con todo, les parece un puto palacio. Mucho mejor que la casita de muñecas de Zack & Cas.

Dean arrastra los pies hasta una de las camas y se sienta en ella, agotado, conteniendo los quejidos de dolor. La pierna le está destrozando y no hablemos ya de la clavícula. Solo quiere dormir, dormir hasta que alguien solucione lo que está pasando sin su ayuda. Está cansado. Se deja caer hacia atrás, apretando los párpados, y suelta una maldición. Duele.

—Las heridas primero –dice Sam sin aliento, con aire autoritario. Dean entreabre los ojos para mirarlo. Tiene el pelo muy revuelto y está más pálido de lo que cree haberlo visto jamás. Bajo la fachada ligeramente distante hay una preocupación que le conmueve. Tiene un botiquín entre las manos; probablemente lo habrá encontrado en el lavabo.

—Ya –asiente, desganado. Baja la vista al brote rojo oscuro sobre la camiseta de Sam y frunce el ceño, confundido–. ¿Los ángeles no te han curado?

—Más o menos. Se ha abierto mientras andábamos –explica, haciendo una mueca dolorida. Dean se incorpora.

—Sammy –sisea mientras se levanta, quitándole el botiquín–, últimamente me estás dando mucha guerra.

Su hermano esboza media sonrisa triste. La primera media sonrisa –triste o no– que le ha visto en semanas, y se le afloja un poco la presión en el pecho. Es como si hubieran levantado una bandera blanca que chilla, suplicante, 'tregua'.

—Qué eufemismo –contesta, arrastrando la voz, la sonrisa desdibujándose. Le mira con fijeza y acaba bajando la vista. Dean casi podría jurar que le ve los pensamientos en la cabeza, torturándole con frases como 'he desatado el Apocalipsis' y 'soy el Anticristo'. No se ve con ánimos de empezar esa conversación ahora, de verdad que no; en parte porque tiene miedo de cómo va a acabar.

—Siéntate ahí –ordena, áspero, sacando del botiquín alcohol y gasas.

Sam obedece sin oponer resistencia y se quita la camiseta con lentitud, apretando los dientes. Dean apoya una rodilla en la cama y se inclina hacia él. Le echa el alcohol en la herida sin muchas ceremonias, arrancándole una exclamación ronca. Sam tarda en recuperar la respiración pausada; entretanto él intenta vendarle lo mejor que puede.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

—No lo sé, Sam –se detiene un momento–. ¿Matar a Lucifer? –propone, irónico.

—Me refería a algo físicamente posible –Dean vuelve a detenerse, descorazonado, y descubre que Sam solo bromea. Esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Muy gracioso.

—Dean, ¿te han encargado matarme? –pregunta de repente. Están muy cerca y evitan mirarse.

—¿Crees que estoy curándote para matarte luego? –espeta. La duda ofende.

Sam calla durante un minuto eterno, la cabeza gacha. Cuando alza la vista le sonríe a medias otra vez. Respira hondo.

—Eso sería muy retorcido… incluso para ti.

—No hablemos de quién es más retorcido.

Sonríen sinceramente, al mismo tiempo, casi divertidos, sin ánimo de discutir. Ninguno de los dos se toma los comentarios más allá de lo que son: sé lo que has hecho y me da igual.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Es el turno de Dean de sufrir un poco. Están cayéndose de sueño pero no pueden descansar hasta asegurarse de que están bien. Algo que está en la lista de cosas que hacer durante el día: sobrevivir, que tu hermano sobreviva. Lo demás no es importante. 'Salvar el mundo' también entra en la lista. A veces.

Sam se concentra y le cura la clavícula con la habilidad que solo da la práctica. Cuando acaba no aparta la mano, sino que le da una palmadita suave en el hombro y la deja ahí encima, pensativo. Tiene una expresión diferente en la cara. Dean frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo, Sam?

Él niega con la cabeza, despacio. Musita 'lo siento'. No hace falta preguntar por qué lo dice.

—Ya –replica, en voz baja–. Ya lo sé.

—Dean, tengo que preguntarte una cosa –exhala un suspiro.

—Dispara.

—El mensaje que me enviaste –vacila unos instantes y deja resbalar la mano desde la curva de su hombro hasta su pecho, distraído, en un gesto absolutamente casual. Dean se muerde la lengua para no preguntar '¿qué haces, Sammy?'–. El del móvil, digo. ¿Todavía piensas…? –Contiene el aliento, herido–. ¿Piensas eso?

El mayor repasa mentalmente lo que le dijo, sintiendo que se turba. No está acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas. Recuerda sus palabras perfectamente: _Hey, soy y-yo _(con ese leve temblor en la voz, incluso). _Mira, te lo diré muy claro. Todavía estoy cabreado…y te debo una buena paliza. Pero…no tendría que haber dicho lo que dije. Ya sabes, no soy papá. Somos hermanos, ya sabes…somos familia. _

—Claro–contesta, escueto. Su hermano no responde y él siente enrojecer–. ¿Qué esperas? No voy a repetírtelo.

Sam aparta la mano repentinamente y retrocede un par de pasos. Se sienta frente a él, en el borde de la otra cama. Ladea la cabeza. Henchido de tristeza, demasiado hastiado para sentir enfado.

—Entonces… ¿por qué, Dean? ¿Qué… coño haces aquí? Si soy un monstruo, p-por qué…

Intenta sonar furioso pero se le traban las palabras y desvía la vista, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No le guardaba rencor por el mensaje, al fin y al cabo se han dicho cosas muy malas que realmente no piensan. Pero Dean le confirma que sí, que sigue pensando lo mismo, y Sam siente que le dan siempre en el mismo sitio, que se lo están quitando todo, que ya no queda nada por lo que continuar.

Dean le observa con la boca abierta.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

Sam duda. ¿Podría ser que…? Saca el móvil. Busca el mensaje sin decir nada y lo pone en manos libres para que pueda escucharlo. La voz suena cruel. La cara de su hermano no tiene precio a medida que lo escucha.

_Escúchame, monstruo chupasangre. Papá siempre dijo que tenía que salvarte o matarte. Bien, te estoy avisando. Estoy harto de intentar salvarte. Eres un monstruo, Sam, un vampiro. Ya no eres tú. Y no hay vuelta atrás. _

—¡No soy yo, Sam! –repone, indignado–. ¡Es… es evidente!

Sam parece superado por la situación. Se deshincha, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de los tejanos. Se frota los ojos, sin mirarle. Dean le observa estupefacto.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—No tengo nada que decir.

—¿Es que no me crees? –inquiere, irritado y dolido–. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el mensaje que de verdad te envié?

—No hace falta… Sí que te creo –murmura.

Se levanta y va hacia la nevera. La abre, apoyándose en la puerta. Le está dando la espalda pero Dean advierte el imperceptible temblor en los hombros. Carraspea antes de preguntárselo.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No –responde, muy rápido como para resultar creíble.

—Vale.

Sonríe para sí, notando sus propios ojos humedecidos.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Duermen unas doce horas del tirón, hasta la noche. Cuando despiertan el mundo parece seguir igual de bien –o igual de mal– y el aire fresco trae esperanza. Hablan durante un rato en la cocina, mientras comen, intentando hacer un plan. Dean insiste en que tienen que volver a por el Impala y que el resto ya vendrá rodado. A falta de una idea mejor, Sam accede.

Bajan al vestíbulo, donde, curiosamente, no hay nadie, aunque la luz del mostrador está encendida. Tras un par de minutos cruciales deciden colarse al garaje del motel. Al fin y al cabo necesitan un vehículo para desplazarse hasta que recuperen el Impala. Es amplio y sus voces resuenan con facilidad. Hasta los pasos parecen amplificados.

—¿Ahora robamos coches? –gruñe Sam.

—Solo vamos a tomarlo prestado –Hace una mueca de disgusto mientras observan los coches. Hay tres y el más aceptable es un Ford azul oscuro–. Luego lo devolveremos agradeciéndolo con un cesto de flores. ¿Así mejor para tu conciencia? –propone, burlón.

Se acercan al Ford. Desde ahí tienen un ángulo perfecto para ver las escaleras por las que han bajado. Es la única entrada que hay, aparte de la de los coches.

—Lo decía porque a lo mejor tus ángeles te cierran el paso al cielo por esto –contraataca, irónico.

—Tendremos que ir de vacaciones a alguna otra parte, entonces –contesta, distraído.

Sam sonríe débilmente.

—Bueno –musita mirando a Dean, que da la vuelta al coche, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado–, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a…?

Antes de que tenga tiempo de terminar la pregunta Dean rompe la ventanilla con el codo, en un gesto tan fuerte como repentino. El pitido de la alarma estalla de inmediato. El sonido va a alertar a cualquiera que esté por ahí cerca, y posiblemente el ruido se oiga también desde el vestíbulo del motel. Dean mete la mano a través de la ventanilla rota y abre la puerta; luego trastea unos segundos dentro del vehículo y el sonido cesa, dejando un silencio inquietante.

—¡Genial! –exclama Sam en un susurro crispado, estirando los brazos–. ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? ¡Creo que no nos han oído!

Se echan una mala mirada.

—Así es más emocionante.

—Supongo que con _emocionante_ quieres decir _estúpido._

—No seas quejica –protesta, irritado–. Todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

Sonríe, divertido, y ambos suben al Ford.

—_Oh, vaya, los Winchester._

Es una voz grave de mujer. Ríe justo después y suena desquiciada. Lo confirman en cuanto la ven a través de los retrovisores, asomando por la puerta de entrada, en el último peldaño de las escaleras, balanceándose con sangre en la ropa y los ojos como dos pozos negros. La reconocen en cuanto la luz mortecina del garaje la alumbra: es la recepcionista del motel. Se escuchan más voces alborotadas y asoman dos, tres, cuatro demonios más. El asunto se pone turbio, teniendo en cuenta que no tienen armas. La recepcionista echa a correr de repente, llegando al lado del coche en pocos segundos. Dean termina de hacer el puente mientras Sam la golpea con medio cuerpo fuera del coche.

El Ford arranca. Sale del aparcamiento derrapando y enfila la carretera haciendo rugir el motor. La mujer sigue colgada de la ventanilla, chillando, forcejeando con Sam.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –grita por encima de la voz de ella.

—No –exclama, y suena un chasquido horrible.

El demonio grita, en una mezcla de graznido y carcajada, fuera de control, y se suelta por fin. Logra aferrarse a la parte trasera y de repente se dan cuenta de que debe tener una fuerza descomunal porque revienta la rueda trasera izquierda golpeándola con el puño cerrado. El Ford chirría, virando hacia un lado, y la velocidad disminuye bruscamente. La mujer destroza la otra rueda.

—¡Mierda!

Dean da marcha atrás con brusquedad, intentando atropellarla, y bajan rápidamente, con el coche todavía en marcha, a tiempo de ver como los cuatro demonios que había en el garaje se acercan a lo lejos, deprisa. Si les atrapan están muertos. La recepcionista se abalanza sobre Dean, exhalando humo oscuro por la nariz, y Sam la golpea en la nuca con toda la fuerza de la que hace acopio. Milagrosamente parece quedarse aturdida, porque resbala hasta el suelo y se queda ahí. El humo negro, sin embargo, no sale. La miran un segundo, respirando aceleradamente, antes de reaccionar.

—No podemos con los cuatro.

Así que hacen lo único que pueden hacer.

Corren hasta quedarse sin aliento, corren hasta que están seguros de que los demonios no van a atraparlos, corren hasta perder de vista el motel. La siguiente población no debe estar muy lejos. Sam se siente lleno de energía, a pesar de todo. La necesidad de sangre de demonio palpita en el interior pero no es algo que no pueda soportar por el momento. Su propia sangre bullendo en las venas por los últimos tiempos, la última semana, las últimas horas; con eso basta. Caminan por la carretera un rato eterno, sin hablar.

Hasta que llegan a una bifurcación. Al este una ciudad; al oeste, otra.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer esto –dice Sam de repente, pura adrenalina, deteniéndose en medio del cruce. Se pasa una mano por el pelo–. Acompañarme, quiero decir.

Dean no dice nada; lo ha pillado por sorpresa, así que entreabre los labios, confuso, sin respuesta.

—No me malinterpretes –continúa–. Te necesito –le salen las palabras a trompicones–. Te necesito conmigo, pero… no puedo, no voy a… arrastrarte, y…

_Te necesito_.

—Yo también –responde únicamente, interrumpiéndolo, sintiendo que es todo lo que hace falta decir, y alza una mano que tiembla en el aire unos segundos, dudando, hasta apoyarla en su hombro. Se siente vulnerable y aferra solo un poco la chaqueta de su hermano entre los dedos, y Sam…

Sam tira de su brazo y antes de qué tenga tiempo de decir 'qué' ya lo está abrazando; dos abrazos en dos días y a Dean le costaría menos que nada acostumbrarse a esa rutina. Se separa un poco para mirarle, preocupado. Están tan cerca. Dean hunde la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose raro y sintiéndose bien.

Poco después se aparta levemente, dejando caer la mano que tenía apoyada. Sam también deshace el abrazo y sonríe solo un poco, la mirada siendo un hervidero de emociones. Dean siente lo que siente siempre y comienza a notar la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer, de no _poder _hacer lo que quiere hacer. Está a punto de dar media vuelta pero Sam hace un ademán extraño, inclinándose imperceptiblemente. Un gesto nimio, casi invisible, que le hace confundirse, y el mundo debe haberse parado, ha dejado de girar, por todos los dioses, y él se queda quieto, sin entender demasiado bien qué pasa.

Y entonces ocurre; algo que se veía venir desde el momento en el que tu hermano es tan importante en tu vida que mueres para que él viva. Se veía venir desde que los abrazos dejaron de ser abrazos para convertirse en una forma física de expresar necesidad. Se sabía que iba a pasar desde que Sam le miró a los labios después de seis meses sin Dean y pensó 'por qué no'. Se sabía que iba a pasar desde que aquella sirena dijo a Dean (no olvidemos, nunca olvidemos que él estaba _enamorado_ de la sirena) que iba a ser todo lo que necesitaba, y todo lo que necesitaba era su hermano menor. Algo chirriando en esa frase. Se veía venir hace años, en la forma de mirarse y en la forma de quererse.

—Sam…

Todavía podrían haberlo evitado, fingiendo como han fingido durante mucho tiempo que no pasaba nada. Podrían haberlo evitado un poco más pero para qué evitar lo inevitable. Lo que se sabe que va pasar tarde o temprano. Ya no hay marcha atrás cuando tienen las bocas a dos centímetros y sus alientos se mezclan, respirándose, las piernas rozándose, los nervios en la garganta y las miradas vidriosas de emociones contenidas.

Sam se inclina, despacio, y roza la comisura de los labios de Dean con la boca, respirando muy deprisa. Los ojos le brillan y a Dean el corazón le bombea tan fuerte que duele. Mueve la cabeza, ladeándola, _buscándole_. Se besan apenas rozándose primero; asustados de la reacción el otro. Vuelven a mirarse, las respiraciones desbocadas. Sam alza las manos como a cámara lenta, dubitativo, y apoya una sobre su clavícula. Desliza la otra hasta su nuca y lo atrae imperceptiblemente, sin hacer fuerza. Dean le aferra de la camiseta. Más cerca de lo que jamás han estado y vuelven a besarse, tanteando. Mariposas aleteando en los pulmones, mariposas que provocan huracanes y el beso se torna hondo y desesperado…

Enfermizo; insano (como si el amor no fuese así siempre).

Tiran abajo las paredes del tabú.


	5. Todo lo que es y todo lo que puede ser

¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! El fragmento de canción de esta vez pertenece a _We're in this together_ de Nine Inch Nails. 

**Disclaimer: **La serie es de Kripke. Yo me limito a divertirme.

**

* * *

C****APÍTULO CUATRO****. Todo lo que es (y todo lo que puede ser) **

**

* * *

**

_You and me__  
We're in this together now__  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow _

Dean sabe a redención, a pecado, a polvo del camino y a carreteras secundarias. Sabe a contradicciones, a alcohol, a cansancio y energía, a pecas casi invisibles sobre la piel. Trastabillan, aferrándose el uno al otro. Sabe a horrores del infierno y a promesas, a impulsos y a culpabilidad. Sam se separa, brusco, obligándose a sí mismo a detenerse porque el beso se está volviendo anhelante y todavía le queda coherencia en la cabeza para saber que lo que está haciendo no es normal. Nota el aliento de su hermano sobre los labios y debe estar volviéndose loco, joder, porque piensa _esto está mal_, pero también piensa, con la respiración desbocada, _se siente tan bien_.

—Raro –comenta Dean en voz baja, claramente nervioso. Le mira entre asustado y confuso, primero a los ojos, luego un instante a los labios y otra vez a los ojos. Sam todavía tiene una mano en su espalda, apretándolo contra sí. La aparta, turbado–. Ha sido un poco raro –repite, despacio.

—Eso creo –murmura. Se humedece los labios y cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, sintiendo que enrojece absurdamente–. Dean, no sé...

—¿Qué? –replica, con la voz ronca.

Sam se queda sin palabras, confuso. Los sentimientos a flor de piel y tiene que aguantarse para no seguir el impulso que le dice que vuelva a besarle. Dean sopla ante su silencio, casi molesto, y comienza a andar otra vez hacia el este. Se detiene unos metros más allá, al ver que Sam no lo sigue. Tiene la mirada vidriosa y los labios fruncidos, fingiendo un enfado que no siente para disimular lo de dentro. Escondiéndose bajo la fachada, la máscara que cada vez le cuesta más llevar.

—¿Qué, vamos o no? –exclama, extendiendo los brazos.

—Claro, pero…

Se pone a su lado en cuatro zancadas, hirviendo de preguntas por dentro. Sin saber qué pensar. Qué está bien y qué está mal. A Dean siempre le ha querido más allá de la irracionalidad, hasta un punto de locura (no es algo que haga falta demostrar con palabras; está más que demostrado en hechos, en miradas y en gestos), hasta el punto de que es lo único que importa de verdad, y en más de una ocasión se ha sorprendido a sí mismo teniendo que frenarse. Y ahora esto… La cabeza le da vueltas. Ha cruzado la línea.

—Deberíamos hablar –sugiere, incómodo.

—Sí –asiente Dean de inmediato, mirando al frente–. De cómo vamos a parar el Apocalipsis, por ejemplo, o espera, mucho mejor: cómo recuperamos el Impala.

Sam frunce el ceño, irritado.

—De lo que acaba de pasar, Dean –gruñe, bajando la vista–. Es… ha sido… ¿por qué?

Dean se encoge de hombros, exasperado, y se hunde ligeramente en la cazadora de cuero. Camina más deprisa sin percatarse.

—¡Sam! –exclama, tratando de quitarle importancia. Le brotan las emociones a cada sílaba como un libro abierto–. Estamos en el fin del mundo, ¿qué importa?

—Vale –resopla–. Ha sido una estupidez.

—No he dicho eso.

—Vale.

Hay un breve paréntesis. El silencio cae como una losa sobre ambos. Sorprendentemente, pasa un descapotable rojo a toda velocidad a su lado. Se ponen en guardia en un parpadeo, pero en el vehículo solo hay tres adolescentes que gritan entre risas, y desaparecen en el horizonte en pocos segundos. Los cazadores continúan andando a buen paso.

—No sé qué ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? –dice Dean al cabo de un rato.

—Vale.

—Cuando te pones así no hay quién te aguante –espeta–. Y como digas 'vale' otra vez voy a darte una paliza.

Sam asiente sin quejarse y hunde las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos desgastados, mirando el asfalto. No dice nada más. Parece muy ausente.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Llegan a Overbrook en dos o tres horas. Es una ciudad pequeña y si hubieran ido en coche seguro que la hubieran pasado por alto. Lo primero que hacen es ir a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida (Sam pide una ensalada) y Dean se asegura de que no hay demonios por ahí, diciendo 'Cristo' dos veces por frase.

La prioridad, aun así, es poner tanta tierra de por medio como sea posible entre la batalla entre ángeles y demonios hasta que estén preparados para hacer algo. No están muy seguros de dónde están ni qué efectos ha tenido el Apocalipsis, ni siquiera si todavía está desencadenándose, pero lo que está claro es que no han podido llegar demasiado lejos y en cualquier momento esta población puede acabar como la anterior: cubierta de humo oscuro de pesadilla. Si solo pudieran evitarlo…

Pasan la tarde curioseando la ciudad. Está todo tan calmado que parece sospechoso: una idílica civilización tranquila, sin robos ni asesinatos desde hace meses. Sam murmura que a lo mejor _todos_ son demonios. Dean descarta la posibilidad diciendo que ya los hubieran matado. En realidad no está tan seguro. Se separan un par de horas, pero tampoco encuentran nada.

De todas formas Sam consigue dos pistolas vacías, quién sabe cómo (cuando Dean le pregunta se limita a contestar 'tengo mis recursos' y sonríe como un gamberro). Las llenan de sal y se sienten un poco más protegidos.

Alquilan una habitación cuando ya anochece, en el primer motel que encuentran. Es acogedor, de madera rústica y paredes naranjas. Dean anuncia que va a ducharse él primero y se va al lavabo sin esperar respuesta, quitándose la cazadora de cuero por el pasillo. No deja de agobiarse mientras el agua se lleva la suciedad y el sudor, dejando, sin embargo, todo lo demás: culpabilidad, dolor y rabia. Cuando acaba se encuentra a Sam en el único sofá de la salita, frente a una mesa.

—Creo que la llanura verde de ayer era el lago Clinton –dice, concentrado, como si retomara una conversación. Tiene las manos enormes apoyadas en los bordes de un mapa de Kansas–. Es el único lugar por aquí cerca que concuerda con lo que vimos.

—Estupendo –contesta Dean–. ¿Y dónde dices que estamos ahora?

—Overbrook.

—Overbrook –repite–. Un pueblo de mala muerte en medio de la nada.

—En realidad es una ciudad –corrige, distraído.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Bobby –comenta, ignorándole. Necesitan información.

—Admítelo, es más fácil que Bobby nos encuentre a nosotros –bromea; asoma una sonrisa.

—¿Tan incompetentes somos? –pregunta Dean, despacio, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Vaya.

Dean sonríe y saca una cerveza de la nevera. Se sienta en un lado del sofá, acomodándose mientras bebe. La verdad es que está preocupado. Bobby debería haber llamado ya; está seguro que Sam también piensa lo mismo. No ha habido ninguna señal del viejo cazador desde aquella discusión. Quizá todavía está enfadado… no hay tiempo para enfados a esas alturas, piensa irritado. Quizá le ha pasado algo peor.

Observa a su hermano casi sin darse cuenta. Sam murmura un nombre entre dientes, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el pelo desordenado cayéndole sobre la frente. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y frunce un poco el ceño, resiguiendo una carretera con el dedo. La piel húmeda de sudor y Dean sigue el movimiento errático de sus hombros al respirar, con aire ausente. Piensa, sin venir a cuento, que cuando sonríe de verdad se le marcan los hoyuelos y todavía parece un crío. Maldita sea, lo que haría por él. Siente una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad; se supone que debes cuidarlo, no besarlo. Es tu hermano, piensa, mientras da un trago a la cerveza sin apartar la vista.

Al cabo de un rato Sam levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la suya.

—Oye, dame una –murmura.

—¿Una qué? –pregunta, arrastrando la voz. El alcohol burbujea en su estómago y en la cabeza pero no tiene los sentidos embotados precisamente por eso.

—Una cerveza –sonríe–, ¿qué va a ser?

Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita y le lanza una con suavidad. Sam la coge al vuelo. El ambiente está relajado, a pesar del peligro. Dean no tarda en convencerlo de que lo deje para mañana (un poco preocupado, incluso; su hermano rebosa cansancio). Comparten las cervezas y la tranquilidad y no mucho después comparten secretos que se cuelan por las pupilas.

A medianoche están en el sofá, muy borrachos, viendo una película mala de pistoleros que dan por la tele y riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Hacía siglos que no estaban así. A lo mejor se les han aflojado un poco los tornillos con el asunto del Apocalipsis. No es para menos. Han hablado de todo y de nada. De recuerdos de cuando eran críos y de recuerdos más recientes.

Dean estira las piernas hacia delante, apoyándolas en la mesita de cristal, y ladea medio cuerpo hacia Sam para hablarle. Hace rato que no prestan atención a la película.

—Tío, ¿te… te imaginas que viniese alguien ahora? ¿A acabar con nosotros? –extiende los brazos, riéndose–. ¡El Anticristo y el Elegido! No sé qué es peor. Seguro que no sabrían a quién matar. Y eso nos daría tiempo… si es que lo tengo todo pensado.

Sam le mira y se ríe a carcajadas, más por la verborrea de Dean que por el comentario. Se inclina hacia delante, con una mano en el estómago, sin poder parar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se rió de verdad que casi se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Espera, espera, espera –consigue decir, calmándose–, ¿has puesto el sello ese, verdad? El que repele a los ángeles.

—Que sí, he puesto sal, el sello _antiángeles_, _antidemonios_ y –hace una pausa, riéndose– he cerrado con llave por dentro.

Sam forma una 'o' con la boca, incrédulo, y estalla en carcajadas otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos, que le brillan muchísimo. Dean sonríe ampliamente, sincero, encantado de verlo así después de tanto tiempo, y de repente le parece que sería desesperadamente fácil inclinarse un poco más y besarle hasta perder la cabeza. Intenta apartar esos pensamientos a tragos de alcohol.

—Dean.

Entreabre la boca para decir 'qué' y Sam le besa de repente, acomodándose de rodillas sobre el sofá y muy inclinado hacia él, cuando todavía no había apartado la imagen de su mente, vibrando de risa, la sonrisa derramándose por las comisuras y él no hace más que corresponder, anhelante. Movimientos torpes, respiraciones mezclándose y se acaba demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? –pregunta Sam sin aliento. Se echa ligeramente hacia atrás. Dean exhala el aire contenido.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? –inquiere, arrastrando la voz.

Sam se ríe otra vez, incontenible, y Dean pierde el control. Vuelve a besarle, brusco, echando el cuerpo hacia delante y prácticamente pierden el equilibrio; se remueven, acomodándose, mucha fricción no casual, encajando el uno en el otro, chocando brazos y cuerpos a movimientos confusos. El calor sube por su piel y su sangre vuela hacia el sur a mil kilómetros por hora.

Sam jadea 'mmh' entre sus labios, dejándose hacer cuando Dean desliza una mano hacia abajo, por encima de la camiseta, más suave que nunca, y él cae en una vorágine de culpa y deseo, en picado y sin vuelta atrás (difícil resistirse a lo que has querido siempre, siempre, siempre). Dean siente la culpabilidad pinchando en el pecho, más fuerte que el alcohol, tan densa como el deseo. Intenta enfadarse, y piensa, ebrio, '_por qué coño te dejas, Sam'_ pero no puede parar, no puede, no quiere parar.

Se detienen medio minuto después, cuando una de las cervezas cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos, y el ruido les sobresalta. Sam se quita de encima (_dios mío_, piensa, _dios_, _¿qué estoy haciendo?_) con brusquedad y se balancea de pie frente a él. Dean evita su mirada. Tiene los labios húmedos de su saliva. Sam se pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiendo que algo se remueve por dentro, y le dice que se va a dormir. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pega ojo.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

A las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana Sam recibe una llamada de un número oculto. Lo coge sin abrir los párpados, adormilado. Por fin empezaba a dormirse. Dean gruñe una palabrota en la cama de al lado.

—¿Sí?

—Si coges el móvil supongo que significa que has vuelto con nosotros.

Tarda un instante en reconocer la voz grave.

—Nunca me he ido, Bobby –musita.

Dean se levanta, perezoso, y arrastra los pies hasta sentarse a su lado. Pega la oreja al auricular, intentando escuchar.

—No esperaba menos de ti, chico; ¿ahora puedes decirme dónde demonios estáis? Llevo buscándoos toda la semana.

Dean farfulla algo parecido a 'secuestro'.

—Hemos tenido unos cuántos problemas –responde Sam.

—Yo he tenido unos cuántos problemas también –espeta, indignado–. Una panda de vampiros destrozó mi casa _ayer_ mientras no estaba.

—¿Qué?

Ambos cruzan una mirada tensa.

—No te preocupes; los maté a todos.

—Oh.

—Bueno, ¿venís o no?

—Sí, claro, ¿dónde…?

—Te paso las coordenadas, y dile a tu hermano que tengo el Impala.

Parece un padre preocupado, y de hecho… como si lo fuera.

Le cuelga antes de que tenga tiempo a responder. Medio minuto después Dean ya está vestido, metiéndole prisa, y llega un mensaje con las coordenadas. No tardan demasiado en averiguar que se trata de Denver, Colorado. Se ponen en marcha de inmediato, subiendo al mismo Ford con el que llegaron.

Dean conduce hasta el mediodía, mientras Sam dormita a intervalos. Le propone conducir él cuando su hermano empieza a frotarse los ojos, casi esperando la misma negativa de siempre cuando le ofrece ayuda, pero debe estar agotado porque acepta sin más. Se queda dormido enseguida en el asiento del copiloto. Sam le echa un vistazo, con una mano apoyada en el volante. El rostro se le relaja; nada de la sonrisa irónica ni el ceño fruncido. Solo Dean con sus pecas y la cabeza le resbala por el asiento hasta su hombro. Sam sonríe como un idiota y los rayos de luz parecen más cálidos.

Dos horas más tarde tiene que dar un volantazo. El Ford frena chirriando, haciendo un ruido horrible, y casi vuelcan en la cuneta. Iba demasiado rápido.

—Whoa, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta Dean con voz pastosa, sobresaltándose. Ya está bromeando casi antes de despertarse–, ¿ya no sabes conducir en línea recta, Sam?

—Acaba de pasar una cosa.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Un diablo de Jersey –explica, aturdido–. Leí la leyenda hace mucho, pero estoy seguro, vi fotografías. Se supone que mide unos dos metros, tiene alas, ojos rojos y patas de caballo.

—Frena, Sam, ¿no estamos llegando a Colorado?

—Sí.

—Entonces lo habrás confundido con un buitre o algo así –bufa y hace un gesto con la mano, como desechando la idea.

—Está justo ahí, Dean. Acaba de pasar _volando_ por delante de la ventanilla.

Dean entrecierra los ojos y mira al punto que le señala Sam, entre los árboles, de donde surge un sonido chasqueante. Asoma una criatura que contrasta completamente con la luz matinal: altísima incluso con el torso curvado, del cual brotan dos alas de un metro y medio, grises y de aspecto débil. El cuerpo cubierto de pelo áspero y unas garras torcidas en las dos extremidades superiores. El chasquido proviene del árbol, cuya madera está arrancando a golpes de locura. Dos cuencas muy hundidas en la cabeza de caballo.

—¿Qué cojones es eso?

—Te lo estoy diciendo, un diablo de…

—Coño, Sam, los tecnicismos luego; ¿cómo lo matamos?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—¡Tú eres el listo de la familia!

—Soy el demonio de la familia –replica, amargo. Dean no se lo esperaba. Le duele en lo más hondo, pero no es momento, no es momento cuando un ser del infierno, un ser que no tiene sitio en la realidad se pasea por ella como una broma sarcástica de Dios.

Bajan del coche deprisa, con las pistolas en las manos, y el diablo debe olerles o algo porque alza la cabeza hacia ellos. Parece medio ido. Disparan a la vez y fallan. El ser desaparece corriendo entre los árboles y el ruido de sus pisadas se confunde con el viento. Y entonces cometen un error (y saben que los errores en las cacerías a veces se pagan con la vida): se alejan demasiado de la protección del camino, acercándose a los árboles, y el diablo de Jersey prácticamente vuelta sobre ellos, repentino, surgiendo entre las ramas. Intentan dispararle de nuevo pero es rápido.

El monstruo cruza el camino por detrás del coche, dando la vuelta y levantando el polvo del camino. Dean le dice 'tú por un lado y yo por el otro' con la mirada y es lo peor que podrían hacer porque el diablo frena de repente, retrocediendo, suelta un chillido sobrehumano y corre hacia él, embistiéndolo casi de refilón. El choque es tan duro como si le hubiera dado un martillo.

Dean trastabilla hacia atrás, aturdido por el golpe, y hubiera perdido el equilibrio sino fuera porque choca contra el pecho de Sam.

—Te tengo –murmura, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Dean asiente, mareado–. Te tengo, Dean.

El monstruo salta desde el capó del Ford y corretea a velocidad infernal hacia ellos, cargando de nuevo. Lo que sucede después es cuestión de confianza. Dean no se mueve a pesar de que el diablo de Jersey va derecho hacia él, que está delante, porque Sam ha dicho que le tiene y afianza su agarre y Dean le cree y si ese es el estúpido final…

Sam dispara al monstruo en la cabeza, preciso, cuando está tan cerca que le huelen el aliento. El demonio se desploma en el suelo, a los pies de Dean.


	6. El sonido del silencio

Capítulo de cambios, necesario aunque quizá algo aburrido. Ya me diréis. Muchos besos a todos.

**Disclaimer**: Lo mismo de siempre, la serie no me pertenece ni escribo esto con ánimo de lucro.

**

* * *

C****APÍTULO CINCO****. El sonido del silencio **

**

* * *

  
**

_We've been through this__  
Such a long, long time__  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
Yeah… _

El infierno está abierto de par en par y todos los monstruos que viven en él se han escapado, como si fuera una caja de Pandora inmensa, oscura e inacabable. Es el fin del mundo. No es la fiesta de Halloween; es el miedo, el de verdad. Criaturas crepitando, riendo en la oscuridad y también a plena luz del día, seres de ultratumba y cosas que hasta a tu imaginación le cuesta entender. El Apocalipsis ha empezado despacio, sin prisas, arrasándolo todo como el magma tranquilo de un volcán que vuelca vida y muerte a su paso. La humanidad todavía no sabe. Las noticias especulan que ha sido una lanzada una bomba en el lago Clinton, Kansas. Un enorme desnivel en el terreno, como si hubiera caído un meteorito. Hay cuerpos; cadáveres destrozados, irreconocibles. Hay brotes de luz entre la hierba que han ido consumiéndose lentamente hasta desvanecerse sin dejar rastro. Buenos y malos muriendo por igual. En la guerra nadie gana.

* * *

_& & &_

* * *

Denver, comparada con los lugares a los que suelen ir, parece salida de una película de ciencia ficción; de esas situadas varios años por delante del presente. Hay montones de rascacielos compitiendo entre sí, alzándose entre grupitos de edificios más bajos, la gran mayoría cubiertos de ventanales. Es una ciudad geométrica, de formas rectas y carreteras nuevísimas, y miles de luces. No es que nunca hayan ido a una gran urbanización. Simplemente es raro. El punto de reunión, sin embargo, es el piso número trece del barrio más pobre de la ciudad.

Cuando llegan allí, no muy tarde, las calles están casi desiertas y hay adolescentes de pupilas dilatadas tirados en los portales, fumando con desidia. Tocan el timbre del edificio que les ha dicho el viejo cazador; no obtienen más respuesta que la vibración eléctrica que indica que la puerta está abierta. Suben rápido, por las escaleras, encontrándose con botellas de alcohol y restos de pastillas. Un par de rellanos después hay una puerta entreabierta, con la absurda cadenita puesta. Bobby está ahí, apuntándoles con un rifle. Los claroscuros hacen que parezca todavía más viejo de lo que es y desesperanzadoramente más cansado. Se observan mutuamente un par de segundos, evaluadoramente (comprobando si a primera vista todo está bien; ¿seguís siendo los Winchester?, ¿sigues siendo Bobby?). Cierra sin decir nada y se oye el tintineo de la cadena al ser apartada. La puerta vuelve a abrirse y el cazador se echa hacia atrás, la mirada brillante y amenazadora bajo la gorra azul deshilachada.

—Es el mejor recibimiento de mi vida –musita Dean, sarcástico, avanzando hacia dentro del apartamento sin incomodarse.

Sam se fija en el sello contra demonios del techo, reprimiendo media sonrisa, y en la sal en los resquicios de las puertas. Desde luego está preparado. Bobby les indica con un gesto que pasen, y les guía por un pasillo oscuro hasta el salón, tan sobrio como el resto de la casa. Hay dos sofás color grisáceo y una mesa redonda con tres sillas. En el centro de ella hay dos vasos oscuros, con un líquido transparente. Es obvio que es agua bendita.

—Bebeos eso –gruñe, abriendo la boca por primera vez. Sigue pareciendo desconfiado.

Dean bufa, sin oponer resistencia. Coge un vaso entre los dedos, apoyando la otra mano en una silla, y se lo acerca a los labios. Los aprieta un instante.

—Necesitamos algo más fuerte que agua –murmura–. Al menos podrías haberla mezclado con cerveza.

—Bébetelo.

Dean gruñe 'vale' entre dientes, exasperado, y se bebe el agua de un trago. Sam le imita, al mismo tiempo. Hay una pequeña diferencia entre ambos: el primero deja el vaso de un golpe sobre la mesa, sin inmutarse; han repetido ese ritual durante mucho tiempo, casi como si fuera un simple protocolo entre cazadores. Sam, en cambio, nota una sensación extraña: la garganta comienza a arderle y tose, con los ojos lagrimeando de dolor. Se lleva una mano al cuello, sintiendo que se ahoga, y le cuesta volver a respirar con normalidad. Por unos instantes pierde el control de sí mismo: percibe una sensación, una pulsación ajena, maligna, bajo el cráneo. Recuerda vagamente que sintió lo mismo cuando mató a Lilith. Pasa enseguida y alza la vista entre confuso e incrédulo. Ambos le observan como si acabara de surgir un extraterrestre de tres cabezas de debajo de entre las patas de la mesa.

—¿Qué coño…? –exclama Bobby–. Solo es agua bendita.

—No me miréis así –espeta con cierta agresividad, incómodo, después de un momento sin saber qué decir, y quiere justificarse–. He estado bebiendo sangre de demonio durante meses. Si me ha afectado el agua bendita solo es por eso.

Puede escuchar el aliento contenido de su hermano a mil kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado de la mesa, y lo mira un segundo, la humillación vibrando en su pecho, esperando ver un inmenso y doloroso 'te lo dije'. En lugar de eso descubre enfado y decepción. Está horriblemente herido bajo la máscara de tío duro. Le brilla la duda y el miedo en los ojos, transparentes. Ahoga todo a miles de millas. Hunde las emociones en los huesos.

—Eso es lo de menos –susurra el viejo cazador. Baja la gorra con el pulgar, haciendo que una suave sombra le cubra las arrugas de la cara–. Tus ojos estaban negros.

Sam aparta la mirada, sin entender. Sabía que algo estaba equivocado en él, y cuando algo puede ir mal, irá peor. No se siente demonio. Es menos inocente y más gris que meses atrás pero nunca en la vida haría el mal por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Ha hecho cosas cuestionables, sí, pero por un motivo, por un fin correcto.

—Te lo dije, Bobby –dice Dean de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza y gesticulando–, te lo…

—Recuerda lo que _yo_ te dije –interrumpe con brusquedad, con un tono que no admite réplica–. Y tú –mira a Sam; habla a gritos– ¿qué cojones estás haciendo, chaval? Para salvar el mundo primero tienes que salvarte tú.

Parece más decepcionado que enfadado. Sam siente encogerse un poco y parpadea, mirando el suelo. La culpa le corroe las entrañas, desgarrándolo por dentro como si fuera la mandíbula de un monstruo invisible. También supura la rabia, un enfado hinchado en el pecho que quema. Suspira, y piensa que a lo mejor vale la pena intentar hacerle entender lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos meses.

—Intentaba parar el Apocalipsis, Bobby, yo no pretendía…

Bobby resopla y hace un ademán con la mano, como desechando sus explicaciones. Camina por la habitación hasta la ventana y vuelve a girarse hacia él. Su silueta se recorta contra la luz a través del cristal.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero y los medios, chico? ¿El fin justifica los medios? ¿Vas a ahuyentar a los fantasmas convirtiéndote en uno? –Hace una pausa, irritado–. No existen las guerras santas, Sam, ¡y tú crees luchar en una!

Dean está a punto de interrumpir. Se siente como cuando su padre y su hermano discutían, salvo que esta vez Sam no dice nada: mira a Bobby con expresión de desconcierto y arrepentimiento. Duele verlo. Sus miradas se cruzan un instante e intenta decirle sin hablar que está ahí, que no se preocupe. Sam no le sostiene la mirada. Bobby se sienta frente a él y suspira.

—Esto es muy fácil, Sam –dice–. ¿En qué lado estás? ¿En el hipotéticamente correcto, en el honesto o en el malo?

Las palabras de Bobby se filtran a través de la piel, llegando hasta los huesos, siendo catarsis y horror al mismo tiempo.

—Qué pregunta –murmura él, como si estuviera muy claro; Dean se contiene para no preguntar quién pertenece a cada bando en una broma algo retorcida–. En el vuestro…

—Bueno, chico, ese es el malo.

Le arranca una sonrisa quebradiza y cálida que no llega a sus ojos pero ilumina la habitación como el fuego de una vela movida por el viento. Se consume en el tiempo de un parpadeo. El silencio cae como una losa. Dean se pasa una mano por la cara, suspirando, y se deja caer en el sofá más cercano. Le cuesta encontrar palabras.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Bobby? –pregunta con sequedad.

—Vacaciones –repone irónicamente, más calmado–. ¿Tú que crees? He estado removiendo cielo e infierno para encontraros.

—Es un decir, ¿no? –bromea. Bobby le lanza una profunda mirada.

—No del todo, si tenemos en cuenta que el infierno está aquí arriba.

Sam se hunde un poco en la cazadora, la vista gacha. Dean tiene ganas de gritarle y abrazarle a partes iguales. No hace ninguna de las dos cosas; inquiere:

—¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

—No tengo ni idea –responde con voz áspera, pensativo, toqueteando la gorra–. Seguro que pasa algo bueno si acabamos con Lucifer.

—No me jodas…

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

La prioridad es encontrar información, como sea, y evitar que todo se vaya al diablo (nunca mejor dicho). Bobby propone que hagan alguna cacería por la ciudad buscando peces gordos. Les explica que, a diferencia de ellos, ha estado trabajando, y que ha descubierto que la ciudad está literalmente infestada de demonios. No han ocasionado demasiadas muertos (se podría decir que sospechosamente pocas en una semana) y se mantienen discretos, ocultos, quizá esperando órdenes del líder. Hay un posible local donde está seguro que se reúnen. Los hermanos se dirigen hacia allí armados hasta los dientes después de recoger el Impala.

Así que ahora están frente al mismo, espiando agazapados tras un coche, emocionales. A Dean le bulle la sangre como el agua hirviendo en una olla a presión y la tapa que lo contiene vibra incapaz de contenerlo. Sam bufa a su lado, acomodándose de rodillas en el asfalto, y apoya el rifle por encima del capó para tener mejor visión. No dejan de entrar personas al local; en media hora ya han visto más de una veintena y contando. A alguno han conseguido verle los orbes de los ojos completamente negros, pero no hay manera de saber si todos los del interior son demonios.

—Esto es estúpido –susurra Sam, crispado–. No podemos hacer nada aquí parados.

—¿Alguna idea, listillo?

—Podría… –Se remueve, sin mirarle, y Dean sabe que se avecina algo que no le va a gustar– usar los poderes.

—Ni de coña, lo has prometido, ¿recuerdas? –Hace un gesto brusco con la mano–. Si quieres volver a ser _normal_ debes dejar de hacer… eso. Además, pensaba que se te habían acabado con lo de Lilith.

—Bueno. No del todo.

Dean siente que se irrita. 'No me lo habías dicho', piensa.

—¿Qué coño significa _no del todo_, Sam? –Su hermano se encoge de hombros.

—Todavía los siento, pero no estoy seguro de qué puedo hacer.

—Ni tampoco vas a saberlo –espeta– porque no vas a usarlos. Y cállate ya, que nos van a oír.

Sam resopla. Una mujer sale del local entonces y se aleja balanceándose sobre los tacones. Sam le golpea el pecho con la palma, buscando su atención, y la señala con la cabeza. 'Voy a seguirla', murmura muy rápido, 'y consigo información, ¿vale?'. Hace ademán de alzarse pero Dean le detiene, formando un 'no' sin hablar.

—Ya vale –exclama Sam, brusco, deshaciéndose de él con agresividad, y sale del escondite. Se aleja a grandes zancadas por un callejón. Dean masculla una maldición y lo sigue, guardando la pistola.

—Sam –grita, cabreado–. ¿Dónde coño vas?

Su hermano se detiene y se da la vuelta, estirando los brazos. Esboza una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa fría, pero la ira apenas le deja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a reunirme con mis amigos los demonios?

Dean siente una punzada. Quiere contestar 'tengo miedo de que te vayas' pero sisea 'puede', buscando hacer daño. Y lo hace: una sombra cruza el rostro de Sam. La mirada se le agudiza como el filo de un cuchillo.

—Bien –dice, fingiendo indiferencia, dos metros de dolor evitando mirarle–. Lárgate. Nos vemos después.

Dean repite '¡bien!' a gritos y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Se lo piensa mejor. Se da la vuelta, avanza hacia Sam y le da un puñetazo en el pómulo. Sam le devuelve el golpe y buscan hacerse daño (no demasiado) pero Dean está convencido de que no le hace ni la mitad de daño que podría y siente que se le evapora un poco la rabia, dejando tras de sí una estela de cansancio, de ganas de que las cosas vayan bien. Le empuja, brusco, aferrándola del cuello de la cazadora y lo estampa contra la pared. Siente la piel cálida de su hermano a través de la ropa. Aprieta la mandíbula, sin saber si pegarle.

—¿Qué, Dean? –espeta, casi provocador, tan enfadado y dolido y triste como él–. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas? Oigo tu desconfianza a millones de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Te preguntas si deberías acabar conmigo? ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Dean afloja un poco el agarre.

—Porque no puedo –dice entre dientes–; porque no quiero. Porque a veces eres tú y a veces no.

Sam no intenta separarse, confuso. Se siente vulnerable cuando su hermano se quita la máscara y solo queda Dean, Dean y sus pensamientos, Dean y su corazón que siempre llora un poco al más puro estilo Winchester. Alza una mano, con el puño cerrado, hasta su hombro, y la deja ahí. Está cansado de discutir, de pelear, de equivocarse.

—¿A veces no? –pregunta bajito.

—Apocalipsis –se limita a decir. Palabras que duelen más que los golpes porque es como si gritara _es tu culpa_–. Sangre de demonios. Que confiaras en Ruby más que en mí. Que casi me mataras aquella vez. Tus ojos. No hay nada de ti, de Sammy, en todo eso.

No se le ocurre nada que decir. Salvo una cosa.

—No iba a matarte –protesta.

—No lo sé, Sam. Ya no lo sé.

Le suelta. Sam lo detiene aferrándole de la camiseta con el puño cerrado y tira de él, con brusquedad, haciendo que trastabille contra sí.

—¿Qué?

—¿También piensas que no soy yo cuando te beso? –pregunta en voz baja.

Lleva la otra mano a su nuca, arrepentido de muchas cosas menos de lo que está haciendo. Dean se acerca solo un poco y entreabre los labios, invitante, sin oponer resistencia. Sam duda un instante (_es tu hermano, es Dean, el mismo Dean que te ha cuidado desde que no levantabas dos palmos del suelo_) y ladea la cabeza, rozándole. Suelta un suspiro leve contra su boca. El puño se relaja y desliza la mano a la curva de su cuello. Dean musita 'no lo sé, Sammy' con voz ronca y mirada transparente, vulnerable como nunca. Sam responde 'está bien', apartándose un poco, herido sin querer. Le suelta despacio, realmente sin querer soltarle.

Dean cambia el peso de una pierna a la otra, mirándole. Alza las manos de repente, sujetándole la cara, y le besa con hambre, mordiendo el labio inferior, marcándolo. Tiene la boca muy cálida y se pierden en la saliva del otro, hirviendo de excitación y necesidad. Sam suelta un jadeo de repente y Dean sonríe sin poder evitarlo, sonrisa despojada de cualquier connotación y tiene la sensación de que es un poco enfermizo porque quiere volver a oírlo _(el resto de su puta vida_) un poco más, un poco más, y desliza una mano un poco más abajo y Sam suelta 'ah' flojito contra su boca y el mundo se vuelve una puta bola que quema dentro de su estómago, el corazón vuelca hacia atrás y se empalma en el tiempo de un latido.

Exhala el aliento despacio, entrecortadamente, apoyando una mano en la pared porque está seguro de que sino perdería el equilibrio. El pecho subiendo y bajando muy rápido. Besa el labio inferior de Sam, medio succionando medio lamiendo, y clava los dedos en el hueso de su cadera. Gime cuando lo nota, virgen santa: Sam le está tocando la polla por encima de los pantalones vaqueros y lo único que puede pensar es _no pares_ y es joder, muy real y Sammy le quita el cinturón despacio, sin dejar de besarle, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso con sus besos, y baja las manos para ayudarle, desesperado, jadeando como un animal en celo. Se siente culpable y caliente y cuando Sam baja una mano y le roza el vello bajo el estómago se le evaporan los pensamientos.

Se separa, respirando muy deprisa, las alarmas disparándose en su cabeza como una bomba de relojería y prácticamente vomita las palabras 'y si no eres tú, Sammy, y si cuando despiertas, y si la sangre de demonio…' y parece aterrorizado y joder. Sam piensa que tiene el puto mejor hermano mayor del mundo (no se equivoca).

—¿Crees que no soy yo, Dean? –murmura entrecortadamente.

—Sam, joder, no, no lo sé, esto es… eres mi hermano pequeño, me… no puedo, Sammy, no debemos, es enfermo.

En la vida lo ha visto tropezarse tantísimo con las palabras. Se humedece los labios, pensando qué decir, y por todos los demonios, le cuesta pensar. Quiere volver a sentir que todo va bien (_y todo va bien cuando nos besamos_).

—Escucha –dice en voz baja, atropelladamente–. A mí no… no me parece que esto sea… que esto esté tan mal.

Su hermano no responde.

—¿Qué vas a necesitar para saber que soy _yo_? –añade, insistiendo, agobiándose. Nota que le falta el aire, en parte porque todavía recuerda el tacto de su mano tocando en lugares que arden y en parte porque tiene miedo. A ratos no se siente él mismo; a ratos, con la desconfianza de su hermano, se siente irreal. Un títere al que incluso le ha cambiado el color de los ojos.

Entonces el mundo parece sacudirse y vuelve a medias a la normalidad, porque Dean sonríe, travieso, todavía nervioso, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y contesta mientras se aleja:

—Nada, pero voy a hacer que bebas agua bendita durante un mes.

Sam sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se rasca la nuca. Le sigue a paso lento, volviendo detrás del coche. Mientras, la ciudad comienza a consumirse; de las ventanas del rascacielos más alto surge humo espeso y negro como el carbón. Del local que vigilan surgen gritos aterradores que hacen que decidan entrar y con la puesta de Sol las tinieblas cubren el mundo en cualquier sentido posible, asfixiándolo.

Parecen haber estado esperando a atacar, así, de repente, desde dentro, desde el estómago de la ciudad, provocando bilis, destruyendo todo lo que tocan. Nada es más fácil que tirar los cimientos de algo desde su interior. El cielo es una promesa vana y lejana… y el infierno está muy dentro.


	7. En memoria del viejo mundo

En este capítulo he intentado meter acción (si es que puede llamarse acción a lo que he escrito). No sé si me ha quedado muy coñazo pero las críticas son bienvenidas. Y nada más, estoy tan nerviosa como siempre que subo un capítulo de este fic, porque le tengo mucho cariño... La canción del principio es _Carnival of Rust_ de los enormes Poets Of The Fall. En serio, ponedla mientras leéis. Os parecerá mejor y todo el fic (lol).

**Disclaimer: **No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kripke.

* * *

**C****APÍTULO SEIS****. En memoria del viejo mundo **

**

* * *

  
**

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colours will bleed  
__All in the name of misbehaviour and the things we don't need__  
I lust for after no disaster can touch us anymore  
And more than ever, __I hope to never fall, where enough it's not the same it was before_

Nunca llueve al sur de California, decía aquella canción, pero es una mentira. Sam siempre tuvo ganas de llamar a Dean para decírselo: que allí, en Stanford, Palo Alto, llovía tanto como en cualquier otra parte o incluso más; llovía cada maldito día aunque no fuera en el cielo. Por supuesto, nunca llamó. Hoy, si estuviera allí, vería, bajo el azul plomizo, como el suelo se abre en dos, resquebrajándose justo desde el eje de la ciudad –como una broma de geometría y ecuaciones para el abogado, que fue de letras en aquella época universitaria tan lejana y mucho antes, ya desde el instituto–, creándose un precipicio entre norte y sur (como agua y aceite) y risotadas de demonios elevándose entre los edificios, cristalinas, casi puras como ángeles de cuentos, carcajadas de felicidad, carcajadas de fe. Si estuviera ahí vería decenas de casas fabulosas como una que siglos atrás consideró su hogar derrumbándose hacia el agujero, rompiéndose con la facilidad del papel que se dobla bajo unas manos. Tendría ganas de llorar por lo que cree que ha provocado y se culparía porque siempre ha sido su crítico más duro, su enemigo más cruel, siempre se ha atacado sin piedad, la inseguridad bajo la piel como un monstruo que no deja de crecer y el odio hacia sí mismo volviéndose tan denso que costaría respirar en un mundo que se consume…

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

Sin embargo, ni Sam Winchester ni su hermano se hallan ahí; se encuentran en Denver, corriendo hacia el local infestado de demonios. Las pisadas suenan sobre la calle empedrada con la reverberación de una película clásica y frenan con brusquedad junto a la puerta, de cuya rendija brota humo negro, y antes de hacer siquiera ademán de echarla abajo, se abre con brusquedad y salen, dando bandazos a toda velocidad, demonios –eso piensan primero–, descontrolados, en un arranque de violencia irreal y exagerado. Quizá solo humanos, raros en el peor matiz de la palabra; Dean lo ve de repente muy claro cuando le vuela el cerebro al primer hombre que intenta atacarlo, sangrando por la boca y claramente desquiciado de cosas malas pero incluso así tiene los ojos azulísimos, absolutamente normales y eso solo puede significar que…

—¡Croatoan! –grita.

Sorprendido, apenas se escucha a sí mismo. El revuelo es enorme: decenas de personas se empujan, perdiéndose calle abajo, incluso chocando con las paredes del edificio de enfrente por la desenfrenada carrera. No sabe si disparar o no; no son demonios. Al final de la avenida despunta el sol como un hálito de esperanza y justo después la luz desaparece, tapada por un vehículo. Asoma un coche de policía que posiblemente debería estar haciendo la patrulla por ahí. Chirría al frenar y los urbanos bajan del coche, aturdidos, sacando las armas, y disparan cuando las dos mujeres enloquecidas se aproximan. Una de ellas cae al suelo, muda, la boca desencajada en una eterna mueca de rabia ciega; la otra alcanza su objetivo y le hiere en la cara. Dean no alcanza a ver qué hace exactamente pero juraría que le hunde los dedos en el oído hasta que la sangre sale disparada como propulsada. La escena pasa en apenas cinco, tal vez diez segundos, y el cazador consigue reaccionar tras deshacerse de un muchacho de dos balazos. Traga saliva e intenta pensar, racional, asustado, nada de esto tiene sentido.

—¡Es el virus de Croatoan! –repite, alzando la voz sobre el barullo, y busca a Sam con la mirada mientras golpea a alguien sin verlo. Lo descubre unos metros más allá, con la misma expresión de estupor que debe tener él e intentando abrirse camino hacia dentro del edificio. Cambia de idea cuando ya está en el umbral y la gente infectada deja de salir. Da media vuelta y suelta una exclamación de dolor al recibir un golpe en el pecho.

Dean intenta ir hacia él pero entonces el ruido aumenta más, si cabe. La mayoría de afectados ni tan solo lo han visto; solo han pasado a su lado, desbocados, acelerados, sin ápice de serenidad, como un caso extremo y deliberadamente paródico del virus, buscando callejuelas por donde escapar y seguir atacando. Los gritos, sin duda, atraen a más personas, sanas, y la gente de la calle pronto es contagiada, mordida, asesinada en medio de chillidos desgarradores. Todo se descontrola, volviéndose de locura. Escucha a Sam, millones de millas lejos, gritando que corran –no sabe a quién se lo dice, quizá a sí mismos, quizá a los que se acercan–, y en un par de segundos lo tiene a su lado, enorme, tirando de él con un brazo, las venas hinchadas del esfuerzo y la mandíbula apretada, _joder_, piensa, _sí que ha crecido_. Se deja llevar, disparando con sal a los salidos del infierno (alcanza a ver alguno, distinguible más fácilmente por el andar calmado que por las pupilas negras), tratando de no entrar en el objetivo de ninguno de los zombis, si es que pueden llamarse así, y saca la otra pistola, la que tiene balas de verdad, y continúa disparando. Son demasiados, piensa, y alcanza a ver el oficial de unos minutos antes, cuyo oído sangraba, desbordado de locura. Ha sido muy rápido, comprende, aterrorizado, mucho más rápido que la otra vez, no se parece en nada.

—¡Pásame una pistola! –vocifera Sam contra su oreja, rozándole con los labios, arrastrándole aferrado a su cazadora. Dean trastabilla mientras le pasa la que tiene de repuesto en el bolsillo de los vaqueros–. ¡A la izquierda, tenemos que…!

Se interrumpe a sí mismo al escuchar disparos provinentes del otro de la calle, de un armero de rostro desfigurado por el pecado junto a la puerta de su establecimiento. Carga el rifle –¿marca Winchester?– y dispara con precisión letal. Sam estira de su cazadora con más fuerza, atrayéndolo contra sí, y luego los dedos aflojan la presión, repentinamente, casi con pereza, y tropieza, haciendo más lenta la carrera. Dean se gira con brusquedad, trastabillando con su cuerpo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, para mirarle. Sam se lleva una mano a la sien, recuperando el ritmo, es decir, sin dejar de volar más que correr, y le surge una abrupta línea de sangre allí donde tocan sus dedos.

—¿Te ha dado? –inquiere, y se nota palidecer, y piensa _no_, _ahora no, por favor_.

—Solo me ha rozado –contesta, los ojos muy abiertos, y se desvía hacia la izquierda en el siguiente cruce como si supiera exactamente dónde va, adentrándolos a ambos en una callejuela oscura.

Hasta ese momento, se percata Dean, habían estado siguiendo a la multitud –¿cuántos?, ¿treinta, cuarenta?– enloquecida, pisándoles los talones, disparando a los caídos y a los recién infectados, y está claro el motivo: si dejan que se escapen contagiarán pronto los suficientes como para que ya no sean capaces de controlarlos, y Denver es grande, y luego de Denver quizá… Se obliga a no seguir por la vereda del pesimismo y ambos recuperan el aliento, exhaustos, cubiertos de sudor. Al final hay una escalera de incendios y una verja metálica. Podrán huir por ahí en caso de que… dicho y hecho, más de cuatro hombres frenan, a punto de derrapar con las suelas, al verlos, o olerlos, quién sabe, y retroceden a toda prisa hasta la escalera. La suben a ritmo frenético, de espaldas, a trompicones, agotando la munición de una de las pistolas en sus cuerpos. Quedan en posiciones completamente estáticas sobre los escalones de metal, cubiertos de polvo y ahora también de sangre roja. Sam se tambalea, confuso, agudizando el oído. Desvía la vista a su hermano, un par de peldaños más arriba. A lo lejos se escuchan gritos (entienden un par de frases entre la locura, '¡que alguien llame a la policía!', y 'dios mío, dios mío', a voces horrorizadas).

—Déjame ver eso –dice Dean, y baja un escalón. Le sujeta la cara con ambas manos antes de que Sam proteste y le alza el rostro hacia él, ladeándolo. La herida es mucho menos superficial de lo que creía. Debe doler muchísimo, pero Sam se deshace de él despacio, tocándole los brazos. Contiene una protesta y cambia lo que iba a decir–. Es imposible que estés bien. Deberías…

—Dean, no hay tiempo –interrumpe, bajando las escaleras. Realmente desesperado cuando se da la vuelta para hablarle–. Estoy bien. Pero no podemos dejar que siga, es…

Hay un estruendo en la lejanía y alguien evoca un chillido sobrehumano. Ambos dan un respingo. Sam comprueba la carga del arma con un gesto mecánico y se apoya contra la pared. Comparten una mirada que lo dice todo y echan a correr sobre sus pasos hasta la calle principal, la del local, encontrando nada más que destrucción, porque ¿hay acaso un sinónimo mejor para la destrucción que el pavimento roto con el borde de una baldosa manchado de una masa sanguinolenta? Dean contiene una arcada. Trotan, siguiendo el ruido, entre un par de callejas, hasta desembocar en una plaza. La luz los ciega un instante de pánico.

Ver la realidad es incluso peor que no verla. El lugar fue idílico minutos antes, seguro: una fuente preciosa en el centro, rodeada de ángeles de piedra –irónico–, árboles junto a la hilera de bancos marrones y el suelo empedrado de piedra blanca. Hay farolas de estilo gótico junto a las portaladas de madera de los edificios. Un par de bares abiertos, con las mesitas rodeadas de sillas y sombrillas para evitar que moleste la luz del atardecer rojizo… La plaza gotea muerte por las costuras deshilachadas. Junto a la farola más cercana hay una mujer embarazada abalanzada sobre el hombre a su lado, posiblemente su marido (no deja de gritar '¿qué haces?, ¿qué haces?', aterrado); le desgarra la vena carótida de un mordisco y la sangre mana a chorro, manchándole el cabello rubio y los dientes blancos. El hombre cae, en una posición completamente antinatural, gimiendo contra la farola. La mujer embarazada gira la cabeza, enseñando los labios manchados de carne humana, y corre, el vientre bamboleándose, persiguiendo a otra persona. Al fondo hay un supermercado pequeño, de barrio, con unas brillantes letras en su fachada que desentonan con el aspecto antiguo del resto. En aquel momento deben estar bendiciéndolo, los que hay dentro, los supervivientes, apilando cajas contra las puertas de cristal que apenas resisten las acometidas del grupo enloquecido.

Dean dispara el arma en el instante en que rompen el cristal, y curiosamente, logra atraer la atención de la mayoría de los que atacan. Se humedece los labios en un gesto nervioso al darse cuenta de que le quedan pocos cartuchos. Tiene un pensamiento irracional, repentino, como un fogonazo: ¿es que van a tener que acabar con toda Denver? Es una locura, no van a poder, tiene que acabar ahí, en esa plaza, no pueden dejar que se expanda… Sam rodea la enorme fuente a grandes zancadas, acercándose al establecimiento, con una puntería que no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie. Dean acorrala el resto contra una esquina. A cada golpe de gatillo le sigue un sonido seco de un cuerpo que se desploma contra el suelo. Intentan acercársele, erráticos, pero es fácil esquivarlos y todavía más fácil matarlos con plomo porque no dejan de ser personas. Suena un clic que le indica que se le han acabado las balas y algunos de los infectados, repentinamente, huyen calle abajo. Saca la última pistola y adelanta un paso para que nadie más se largue.

—¡Sam! –Se hace daño en la garganta al llamarle. Su hermano, medio cuerpo abocado sobre la puerta rota del supermercado, saca la cabeza, preocupado, sigue su mirada y maldice en voz alta y corre hacia él para seguir a los que escapan–. ¡Se va a convertir en la secuela de 28 semanas después, Sammy!

—¡Odio esa película! –le grita sin aliento, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y se pierde calle abajo.

—¡Porque te daba miedo! –responde todavía, sin aire, al tiempo que apuñala al zombi que tiene delante. Ya no escucha una contestación, esta vez, y tiene miedo.

Se ocupa de los que quedan y da media vuelta a tiempo de ver como del supermercado todavía salen algunos. Parecen quedarse sin pilas; volverse más racionales por un momento, porque no hacen ademán de atacarle. Dean no se confía pero deja de disparar. Solo quedan tres: la mujer embarazada, un muchacho negro y el armero de antes, que los ha seguido hasta aquí. Tiene los nudillos sangrantes.

—Esto es siniestro –murmura entre dientes, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, una reacción. Se separan a pasos lentos, los tres, y otro ruido sibilante le llama la atención. Es el hombre que ha sido atacado antes. Sigue vivo–. ¡Eh! ¡No te muevas, no te muevas!

Demasiado tarde. Pierden el control y tiene que correr a mil por hora para detener al armero. El muchacho negro huye calle abajo –piensa en Sam fugazmente, que todavía no ha vuelto; no ha pasado mucho, se dice, pero no puede evitar angustiarse–. Solo queda ella. Sam vuelve en ese preciso instante, precedido de un chasquido. Tiene la sudadera muy sucia y se acerca al hombre con cuidado.

—Lo siento –consigue decir Dean a media voz, y aprieta el gatillo contra ella justo cuando se abalanza sobre él. Cae a unos centímetros del hombre, con la mirada vidriosa. Él gime como si el dolor fuera suyo.

Se hace un silencio horrible y muerto. Los cadáveres les rodean por completo, tendidos sobre la blancura de las baldosas en posturas dolientes y perdidas. Dean alza la barbilla, tocado, y ladea la cabeza. La escena va a quedarse grabada en la retina para toda la eternidad. Se encuentra con la mirada de Sam, acuclillado junto al superviviente, el único maldito superviviente, y se miran, se miran, como reyes de la nada y mendigos de la vida. El hombre se sacude, rompiendo el silencio en un sollozo desgarrador. Ambos tardan en reaccionar, chocados, y lo único que quisiera Dean en aquel momento, cuando ve las lágrimas asomando en Sam, no es la salvación, ni el fin del Apocalipsis; lo único que quiere es protegerlo de esa corrupción que apesta y que aprieta los pulmones… Tropieza con la pierna de alguien y casi pierde el equilibrio. Tiene los ojos humedecidos también cuando se pone en cuclillas junto a ambos, callado. Saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—¡Ayudadme! –Jadea de dolor–. ¡Ayudadme!

La voz se le quiebra de lo alto que chilla y Dean se muerde los labios. Sam es quién lo mata, sin avisar; solo un disparo certero al pecho y se aleja hasta la esquina, suave como una sombra. No se escucha nada y curiosamente ese el peor presagio de todos. Es un pájaro de mal agüero, toda esta soledad marchita y mustia y acabada. Se obliga a pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera hay gritos. ¿Están todos muertos? Sam parpadea y vuelve sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar frente a él.

—Sam, ¿los has matado? –pregunta, ronco–. A los que huían.

—Sí, claro... –Cierra los párpados un largo segundo.

—Entonces –dice, despacio, sintiendo que nada de lo que están diciendo tiene sentido– hemos ganado.

Sam sonríe, bajando la vista. Está muy pálido y acentúa un poco más la sonrisa débil.

—Esto no es ganar, Dean… Esto no es ganar para nada…

Se lleva una mano a la cara y se le sacuden los hombros una sola vez en medio de un sollozo que no llega a oír. No sabe qué decirle. Alarga una mano hacia él, apoyándola en su brazo, y tira de él un poco. Sam vuelve a deshacerse de él, como antes, en el callejón, y no sabe por qué pero le duele. Aguanta sin cambiar de expresión, sintiendo una punzada, y respira hondo. Sam levanta la cabeza. Tiene lágrimas en las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Deberíamos comprobar que no nos hayamos dejado a ninguno –comenta, seco, la voz áspera–. Y… no sé, llamar al r-resto de cazadores. A Bobby. Saber por qué ha surgido un brote de Croatoan aquí y si ha surgido en más sitios…

—Vale, Sammy –interrumpe–. Vale.

Lo piensa, clavando la vista en el pavimento. ¿Es ganar esto, matar a los tuyos porque sino te matan a ti? ¿Es ganar esto para alguien? No lo entiende. ¿Quién quiere un mundo destrozado? ¿Quién puede arreglarlo?

* * *

_& & &_

* * *

Denver cae esa misma noche, ardiendo, un nuevo brote descontrolado. Los cazadores tienen que huir. Por primera vez, la táctica de atacar no funciona. Se esconden en una granja cercana, a las afueras. Los habitantes no están ahí –y tienen la sensación de que no van a volver–. Han tenido que salir de la ciudad, magullados, encontrándose con centenares, quizá miles, agrupados como en una manifestación, sin capacidad de pensar, solo matar, oler la sangre como tiburones y arrancar a dentelladas los miembros de los que consideraste tu familia. Han tenido que huir como cobardes, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Han venido más cazadores al encuentro. Ni por asomo consiguen parar la infestación. Ni por asomo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los cazadores tienen que retroceder. Sam y Dean chocan una cerveza, esa noche, sentados en el alféizar de la ventana más alta del granero, observando como, literalmente, arde Denver, quemada, quién sabe por qué. El aire huele a humo que promete gloria en el infierno. Brindan en memoria del viejo mundo, no hace falta decirlo, sin munición ni energía pero se tienen el uno al otro, y esa noche, no solo en memoria del viejo mundo, se besan sin preguntas ni necesidad de respuestas, se besan por que gracias a dios, de verdad, es lo único que quieren y al mismo tiempo lo único que les queda.


	8. La purgación de las almas

En este capítulo no tengo nada que decir porque he escrito diez páginas en una noche y me va a estallar la cabeza, lol. La canción es "_Running to the edge of the world_" de Marilyn Manson. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Kripke es el dueño y señor de los personajes. Yo me limito a dejar volar mi imaginación.

* * *

**C****APÍTULO SIETE****. La purgación de las almas

* * *

**

_We're running to the edge of the world  
Running! Running away…  
We're running to the edge of the world  
I don't know if the world will end today _

Las buenas historias, las de verdad, siempre son tristes: la misma vieja canción que habla de héroes y de guerras santas, y los acordes que suenan de fondo conllevan una tristeza insalvable porque no hay nada bueno en matar. Los actos, sin embargo, pueden perdurar durante una eternidad, porque a pesar de todo, bajo la piel y muy hundido en la sangre, están todas las cosas que merecen la pena; las cosas por las que nunca se da por perdida una batalla y por las que se continúa adelante, la gente por que la se mueven continentes y se resucitan cadáveres si hace falta; por la vida misma y por lo que sale cuando se trata de protegerla por encima de todo. Porque cuando se trata de sobrevivir surge la adrenalina que mata y que muere, porque cuando se trata de ahogar el dolor se hacen locuras día sí y día también. De eso mismo habla esta historia también: de lazos de sangre, de unos héroes que por dentro no son blancos ni negros porque en los renglones torcidos de Dios solo hay espacio para el contraste de grises, del miedo, de la vida, de mundos que se unen y se separan, de corazones que laten por otro y de corazones que no van a latir más…

Solo una rata mataría antes que morir, podrías pensar, pero cuando se trata de ti, cuando eres tú el que tiene la vida escapándose entre los dedos y el aliento huyendo entre los labios fríos, irás a defenderla con uñas y dientes y más si hace falta, aunque rompas reglas y tu moral caiga y la esperanza sea poca, irás a defenderla con la misma fuerza desgarradora y prácticamente invencible con la que una madre protege a su recién nacido entre los brazos. Que te juzguen después.

* * *

_& & & _

* * *

El hollín le mancha las mejillas cuando se pasa una mano por la cara en un gesto inconsciente, con los nudillos. Ha estado mucho tiempo, esa mañana, intentando sacar dos heridos de un camión diésel, mientras iba camino de vuelta al refugio, así que apenas ha tenido tiempo de pasarse las manos por los tejanos antes de meterse de lleno en la misión. Sam afianza la rodilla entre los arbustos y sujeta con fuerza el rifle, apoyado sobre el lado de un brazo. El sudor le resbala hasta los labios, amargo, y la hojarasca le araña las piernas incluso a través de los pantalones. Mira, atento, con los ojos muy abiertos, al punto exacto donde debe estar Ellen escondida. No ve nada y espera que sea igual de indistinguible para los demonios. En el extremo contrario debe estar Dean, al que tampoco logra distinguir entre la hierba; ambos cazadores avanzados a él, formando un triángulo invertido. Sam toquetea la granada de sal prendida de su cinturón y respira hondo. Aquella es una batalla de las de segunda categoría, pero todo puede salir mal en un momento, y simplemente no pueden seguir perdiendo.

Han pasado siete días desde que cayó Denver y desde entonces el mundo se ha ido a pique por el coladero a marchas forzadas, a bandazos: como si alguien con fuerza sobrehumana intentase hundir una bola gigantesca en el agua. Hay dos posibilidades: la primera, que la bola reviente y la segunda, que la bola sobresalga. De la misma manera han estado peleando: a veces ahogándose en la propia sangre, a veces creyéndose invencibles y no fastidiándola más porque no han podido. El principal problema es el virus Croatoan. Creció tanto y tan deprisa que no hubo manera de controlarlo. Así que la mañana siguiente a la destrucción de Denver, Dean y Sam unieron a los cazadores. Los buscaron por todas partes. Llamaron a Bobby, que a la vez llamó a Ellen, la cual estaba en contacto con la mayoría de visitantes del Harvelle's Roadhouse, y en unas horas la alerta estaba dada. Habían estado haciendo grandes gestos, entre todos.

Ninguno había servido para calmar la situación. Lucifer no había dado señales de vida, por lo menos, pero sus súbditos campaban por aquí y por allá y las retiradas en las ciudades habían sido inmediatas. Era eso o morir. Por supuesto, los habían quienes lo habían intentado (y habían muerto), pero la gente de a pie, a pesar de no saber nada de demonios ni de ángeles, habían aprendido a quitarse de en medio de cualquiera. Hubo una gran desesperación. El miedo es el arma más fuerte y los demonios habían soltado una bomba gigantesca de puro terror que se expandía como una neblina espesa e imbatible soplada por dioses invisibles.

Quedaba seguir intentándolo, una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo no pudiera más. Así que allí están los tres incautos, atrincherados en las cercanías del lago; los cazadores se preparan a atacar a cualquier ser demoníaco que surja.

El lago no es especial; ni siquiera saben su nombre (no tienen tiempo para investigar minucias como un paradero: "¿a cuántos kilómetros de aquí está?" y "¿cómo llegamos?" es lo único que importa), pero esa misma mañana tanto Sam como Dean han estado siguiendo a un demonio cada uno, con cuidado, y ambos han ido a parar al mismo sitio, así que como mínimo debe haber unos cuántos por ahí escondidos. El lugar está formado por una espesa vegetación que rodea el agua, ofreciéndoles una perfecta posición para atacar. Detrás del lago se alzan unas montañas bajas, escarpadas, donde pueden divisar dos cuevas no muy separadas entre sí, probablemente conectadas. Suponen que se esconden ahí aunque no acaban de entender por qué. La civilización que queda más cercana es Nueva York, donde todavía resisten en un par de búnkeres algunos supervivientes. Allí mantienen una pequeña zona protegida, concentrados en el mismo lugar. El resto de la ciudad está desolado. Hay otro gran grupo de cazadores que se mantienen en el refugio, liderados por Bobby, por el simple y triste motivo de que si cae uno de los dos grupos, todavía quede esperanza para el resto (fue Jo Harvelle fue quien propuso la idea, con la niñez todavía en los ojos y la voz de estratega).

Tal y como tenían calculado, un par de demonios salen de la cueva de la derecha con la boca exhalando humo negro, cargados de mala electricidad, y descienden por el camino que rodea la montaña con pasos firmes. En lugar de pasar por la hierba, siguen pegados por la roca. Sam mantiene la vista clavada en los dos hasta que desaparecen de su campo de visión. Es el momento de entrar. No saben cuántos debe haber pero no parece demasiado grande, la cueva. Sam se levanta, a medias curvado, y corre a toda pastilla entre la hierba hasta el borde del lago. Tiene que frenar bruscamente para no caer de lleno en el agua. Inspira profundamente y camina despacio hacia la izquierda, donde nota un movimiento entre la hierba a lo lejos. Apunta. Es Dean. Le hace un gesto y ambos emprenden el camino hacia la cueva, pasando por el lugar donde debe estar Ellen. La encuentran allí, preparada, con el ceño muy fruncido y la preocupación evidente bajo la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Cuál es el plan realmente? –pregunta–. Espero que lo de entrar ahí como suicidas sea una broma –Suena tan dura como siempre y a decir verdad es de agradecer saber que hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian.

—Ese es exactamente el plan –confirma Dean, y ladea la cabeza–. Pero tú te quedas aquí. Sam y yo entramos –afirma con el tono irreprochable–. Nos cubres desde afuera y vaciamos eso de cabrones –Ellen le mira con gravedad–. Está tirado.

—Está bien –contesta, sorprendentemente sin protestas. Es evidente que está pensando en su hija–. Os doy quince minutos antes de daros por muertos y volar las cuevas por los aires, así que daos prisa, ¿queréis?

—Claro –responde Sam. Sonríe un poco, intentando reconfortarla–. Nos vemos, Ellen.

Emprenden el camino de nuevo, sin hablar, y suben a grandes zancadas por la ladera. Sam se detiene al lado de la entrada de la cueva, afianzando los pies en el suelo. Dean, muy serio, echa un vistazo discreto y rápido al interior.

—No veo nada –murmura–. Voy a echar la granada.

—Vale.

Dean agarra la granada que lleva en su propio cinturón, saca la anilla, cuenta hasta tres moviendo los labios y la lanza con toda la fuerza que tiene hacia dentro. Ambos se cubren apenas apartándose hacia un lado y la onda expansiva de la explosión les despeina. Sin perder tiempo, entran en la cueva. Hay varios caminos y tienen la pinta de ser a cada cuál más peligroso. Vacilan antes de entrar y se detienen en la primera bifurcación, atentos a cualquier ruido. No se ve ningún cuerpo en el suelo.

—Con esta victoria, creo que tendremos el perímetro de Nueva York más o menos protegido –comenta Sam, tan bajo que Dean tiene que inclinarse levemente para escucharlo. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el humo y parpadea un par de veces–. Volverán, y deberíamos hacer otra ronda hoy, en la ciudad, porque no podremos seguir aguantando mucho si llegan refuerzos.

—Ya –asiente él sin más, optimista pese a todo–. Vamos a patear unos cuántos culos. Entremos al infierno, Sammy –Parece cambiar de opinión el último instante sobre el plan de separarse porque rectifica–. Mejor vamos juntos.

—¿Preocupado por mí? –sonríe.

Sin dejarle tiempo a contestar, Sam le hace un gesto y entra primero, medio curvado hacia delante. Como un soldado entrenado en un mundo que se quema, corre, levantando polvo pero no ruido y dispara preciso cuando descubre el primer demonio, que se derrumba como un castillo de naipes. Hay más y Sam frena bruscamente, sacando también el cuchillo. Quedan dos y el que tiene más cerca le ataca por detrás, arrancándole una exclamación de dolor. Una herida más sin importancia y Dean aparece de repente entre la oscuridad y se ocupa del agresor con el puñal, a gestos que parecen fácil. Sam destroza al restante a dos balazos certeros cuando ya lo tenía tan cerca que podía olerle el aliento. Un poco jadeantes, continúan, abriéndose paso como Moisés lo hizo con las aguas, solo que ellos no apartan las olas sino lo malo (y a cada derramamiento de sangre el alma se mancha un poco por las salpicaduras, ¿cómo mantenerse humano, cómo?), juzgando tal vez erróneamente, pero no importa.

Vuelven a separarse un breve lapso de tiempo, descubriendo que las cuevas efectivamente están conectadas entre sí. La cuestión es darlo todo por la causa; no hay leyes pero sí algo parecido a unos mandamientos no escritos: mantente sereno en la guerra, pierde la cabeza cuando ya no quede nada más que perder, lucha aunque no puedas más, continúa de pie, no te caigas, sigue hambriento, que la rabia no te ciegue pero déjale algo de margen para que muerda a dentelladas como un perro rabioso, usa tus pecados contra los pecados y gana virtudes grises.

La sangre rige el mundo ahora y pronto Sam se ve rodeado, cansado, fuerte, no invencible, tampoco asustado. Lo tiene todo pensado, todo controlado, las posibilidades no estudiadas en su cabeza pero casi puede preverlas, van a atacarle todos a la vez y prepara la granada, arranca la anilla, se echa hacia atrás al tiempo que la suelta y embiste con la espalda a uno salvándole sin querer de la explosión al sacarlo del círculo. La onda expansiva les hace caer y permanece medio inconsciente medio despierto en el suelo. El demonio que sigue vivo forcejea con él como un loco y Sam saca el cuchillo a duras penas, la vista nublándose y se lo clava en la garganta mientras sus manos le estaban ahogando. La sangre le mancha la mejilla y el labio inferior y se la aparta con el dorso de la mano, rápido, temiendo la sensación de necesidad que no llega.

Escucha pasos y se levanta tambaleante, un poco aturdido, con un pitido débil en los oídos y con el cañón de la pistola apuntando a la sombra que se acerca. Solo es Dean y nota que se le relajan los músculos del cuello, antes tensos como la piedra. Baja la pistola y exhala un suspiro cansado.

—Parece que te haya pasado una apisonadora por encima –comenta su hermano acercándose a amplias zancadas. Apoya una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su cuello. Clava la vista en él y frunce los labios disgustado–. ¿La sangre es tuya, Sammy? –pregunta preocupado. Sam niega y Dean baja el pulgar por su cuello, recorriendo las marcas que le ha dejado el demonio–. ¿Quién ha intentado ahogarte?

Sam tiene un impulso ineludible y lo pilla por sorpresa cuando lo besa. El deseo brota de lo más hondo y se inclina lo justo, haciendo que Dean tenga que acercarse más si quiere profundizarlo (y se acerca). Le aferra de la nuca y lo deja sin aliento. Cuando se separan están jadeando.

—Ese –dice sin aire, señalando el demonio muerto en el suelo.

—Vale –contesta Dean. Le sonríe un poco. Tiene los ojos brillantes y está a medias incrédulo, a medias satisfecho–. Vamos.

—¿No queda nadie más? –inquiere.

—No –replica con superioridad–. Los he freído –asegura, pagado de sí mismo, mientras comienzan a andar hacia la salida. Han tardado muy poco.

—Seguro que ya no quedaba nadie y has esperado a que yo lo hiciera todo –dice intentando pincharle.

—¿Bromeas? –espeta indignado–. ¡Eran más de diez!

—Claro –responde irónico. Dean le da un golpe suave en el hombro como única respuesta, aunque su mano se detiene más tiempo del necesario allí, abriéndose. Sam le mira, turbado, y le sonríe con vaguedad.

Nada más salir de la cueva tropiezan con la mirada inquisitiva de Ellen, de pie frente a la entrada. Deja escapar un suspiro aliviado y baja el rifle despacio. Ha dejado las bombas lejos y vuelve para recogerlas. Se las guarda en la mochila sin decir nada.

—¿Ibas a entrar?

—No –espeta de inmediato–. Iba a sentarme aquí a esperar a que vinieran los que os habían matado y volarles la cabeza personalmente.

—Creo es que lo más bonito que nos has dicho nunca –dice Dean sarcástico.

—Y lo más bonito que oiréis –continúa ella con la broma.

Los tres emprenden la vuelta hacia la ciudad a paso veloz. Tienen que andarse con cuidado. Anteayer sufrieron una emboscada de los infectados por el virus de Croatoan, que al parecer están desarrollando la suficiente capacidad de inteligencia como para formar grupos en lugar de atacarse unos a otros porque sí.

Los tres emprenden el camino hacia la ciudad a paso veloz. Tienen que andarse con cuidado. Anteayer sufrieron una emboscada de los infectados por el virus de Croatoan, que al parecer están desarrollando la suficiente capacidad de inteligencia como para formar grupos en lugar de atacarse unos a otros porque sí.

La ciudad humea desde lejos, desde distintos focos. Es la sede más segura que han podido conseguir en siete días, después de echar hacia atrás a los zombis y a los demonios con kilos de sal y balas y vidas perdidas. Hay un par de búnkeres conectados entre sí donde están bien reunidos, en el barrio más destrozado pero también el más vacío. Dan ganas de llorar ver una ciudad tan grande reducida a cenizas pero los cazadores no lloran de día, nunca mientras puedan verte, nunca le muestres al enemigo que tienes un corazón que duele ahí dentro. Se permiten llorar las derrotas de noche. Se permiten guardar la humanidad entre los suyos y tararear canciones de rock a altas horas de la madrugada cuando el sueño no acude y cuesta respirar entre la tristeza. Las ganas de luchar agotan pero nunca se acaban. Defender lo que es tuyo.

Así pues las tres figuras se adentran en Nueva York pisando firme el suelo que antaño fue suyo y ahora es tierra de nadie. Charcos de sangre en el suelo, cadáveres que ahora están aquí y al día siguiente aparecerán descuartizados. Ladridos infernales a ratos y Dean siempre palidece cuando los oye. Sombras en las esquinas que dan miedo y resultan ser prendas de ropa ondeando al viento. Siluetas en los rincones oscuros que parecen muertos y resultan ser condenados. Almas negras como el petróleo, almas desterradas del cielo y del infierno… Algún que otro disparo y llegan a la casa sin muchas dificultades. Hay mucho silencio, cosa casi tranquilizadora, y bajan por las escalerillas veloces. Ellen da tres palmadas fuertes en la puerta.

—Soy yo –exclama.

—La contraseña –dice una voz femenina. Es Jo.

—_La fortuna de los idiotas _–responde la mujer con cierta ironía. Se gira hacia ambos mientras dentro se oye un ruido fuerte. La seguridad es buena, pero Sam no puede evitar pensar que si hay peligro y tienen que entrar _rápido_ van a morir antes de poder siquiera defenderse pues están muy atrapados–. Shakespeare –aclara.

La puerta se abre pesadamente y un nada desdeñable grupo de cazadores los apuntan. En el suelo hay un sello; en el techo otro. Además, una línea de sal rodeando la entrada. Ellen sopla, bastante harta del mismo ritual cada vez que entra y sale, y cruza el círculo sin problemas. Da un trago al agua bendita y Sam y Dean hacen el mismo procedimiento. El ambiente se distiende de inmediato al ver que no hay nada que temer. Cierran la puerta.

El búnker es viejo y está escondido. Sam calcula que lo construyeron para protegerse de impactos nucleares, hace mucho, cuando la gente todavía vivía aterrada por los misiles que podían bombardear los japoneses. Hay piezas realmente oxidadas dentro. Nada más entrar hay una sala enorme donde hay un par de sofás roídos y varios colchones que han traído los cazadores de la casa que hay encima. El búnker lo encontraron por casualidad. La construcción está bajo una casa de dos pisos, de madera, de las pocas que quedan en pie en la ciudad, y uno de los cazadores encontró la trampilla en plena huida. Informó a los demás, pues, y descubrieron que había más de uno en caso de que ese cayera. Bajo la trampilla había unas escaleras metálicas que tenían pinta de haber resistido mil penas. Debajo, un lugar diminuto donde apenas cabían tres o cuatro personas apretadas entre sí y una puerta de acero. El techo no es muy alto y la puerta estrecha. Si alguna vez los demonios los atrapaban ahí, entre las escaleras y el búnker, estaban muertos.

El otro búnker, conectado con ese a través de un pasillo, es más pequeño y solo tiene una sala. Sam cree que los reforzaron un par de décadas después, pero ya no por el peligro de bombas sino por si alguna vez había huracanes o terremotos. Como sea, los supervivientes –tanto cazadores como gente normal– empiezan a tener problemas con el espacio, que es limitado. En el búnker principal, además de la apretujada sala grande que hay al entrar, hay un par de puertas a la izquierda, que llevan a unos lavabos (con ducha, gracias a dios) y a una cocina con despensa respectivamente.

—¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunta Jo. Le pasa una botella de agua a su madre y se sienta en el borde del sofá, mirándolos atenta, expectante. Ha dado mucha guerra por no poder participar en esa misión de poca monta pero acabó resignándose.

—Lo mejor que podía haber ido –responde Sam, encogiéndose de hombros–. Hemos acabado con los que amenazaban la zona, así que deberíamos asegurar la ciudad y estaríamos relativamente a salvo aquí. Podríamos salir a la calle.

—Eso suena fantástico.

—Yo tengo un mal presentimiento –comenta Dean con el ceño fruncido, pasándose una mano por el pelo con aire pensativo–. Hay algo que no cuadra. No han supuesto una amenaza para nada.

—Eso parece discutible para Sam –bromea Jo. Dean suelta una carcajada.

—Cállate –replica sonriendo–. Voy a limpiarme.

Jo le envía una sonrisa que bien podría ser de agradecimiento por dejarlos solos o un simple gesto sin más, pero Dean dice "espera" y los tres se lo quedan mirando. Ellen tiene una expresión extraña dibujada en el rostro.

—Voy contigo –dice en voz baja–. Todavía tengo sangre en las manos. Es desagradable, ¿sabes? –farfulla haciendo una mueca.

Sam asiente y cruzan la sala hacia el lavabo en silencio. Está vacío y no es demasiado grande. Hay cuatro cubículos con puertas que no llegan al suelo y dos lavamanos sucios. Sam se acerca a uno de ellos y abre el grifo. Mira cómo Dean cierra la puerta a través del espejo y luego baja la vista a sus manos. El agua está helada.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curioso al vacío. Dean es tan transparente para él que es evidente que le ocurre algo.

Escucha los pasos de su hermano acercándose y antes de tener tiempo siquiera a cerrar el grifo, Dean tira de él hacia atrás, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y haciendo que pierda pie. Trastabilla y se deja arrastrar rápido y fuerte a uno de los cubículos y choca contra la pared de espalda, a medias tropezando con el váter. Dean se ha situado delante en un movimiento casi espectral para no dejarlo marchar (como si fuera a marcharse) y lo besa rudo, atrayéndolo con una mano en la nuca mientras con la otra busca el pestillo a ciegas para cerrar la puerta; Sam jadea sorprendido pero corresponde enseguida, anhelante. 'Sammy', dice Dean contra sus labios, y baja ambas manos, la mirada muy turbia de deseo, hasta sus hombros. Se hace hueco entre sus piernas con la rodilla y presiona, arrancándole un gemido. La cordura brilla por su ausencia y el corazón se le desboca y le besa fuera de control (iba a decirle 'van a pillarnos', 'aquí no', pero joder, aquí sí, ahora, ya), arqueándose contra él, más cerca, más, más, más. Dean le desabrocha el cinturón y le baja la cremallera a movimientos bruscos, deshaciéndose en su boca, húmedo, tocándole mucho y todo es saliva y fricción y labios suaves y jadeos y prestarse el alma como si no quedara aire sano en la tierra salvo el que comparten (y puede que así sea).

Hablan sin hablar y se entienden como siempre se han entendido aunque sea sin palabras. Dean exhala el aliento de golpe cuando empieza a masturbarle y le raspa el labio inferior con los dientes. Tienen las manos perdidas en el cuerpo del oro y la locura desbordando y la necesidad es tan fuerte que apenas pueden coordinar lo que hacen. La piel arde. Las bocas buscándose continuamente y Sam resbala un poco por la pared. Se le instala una sensación pesada en el estómago y gruñe 'ah' en voz baja. Dean lo mira, párpados lánguidos por el sexo y ojos vidriosos, el rubor cubriéndole las pecas y la boca entreabierta. '¿Te gusta así, Sammy?' y suena entrecortado y turbado porque Sam tampoco deja de tocarlo, más errático, más brusco, perdiendo el control. 'Sí', jadea, 'joder, ah, Dean, ah-nnh' a susurros crispados, y se muerde el labio. Dean lo sigue mirando con algo parecido a la maldita adoración y le besa justo cuando tiene la primera convulsión suave y se corre. Escalofríos como dedos de fantasma tocando la espina dorsal; corrientes de energía electroestática subiendo desde el estómago y estallando en la cabeza y en todas partes y apenas unos segundos después Dean se viene contra su cadera, apoyándose por completo en él y con la piel muy erizada.

Permanecen un rato más ahí, en esa posición, sin moverse, solo notándose. Acariciarse despacito y…

…y no destruirían la Tierra por eso, claro, pero bien vale la destrucción de un mundo o dos y bien sirve para sanarlos, y ya no hace falta sangrar para saber que estamos vivos, _y mientras quedes tú da igual, sigo adelante, seguimos adelante…_

_

* * *

_

_& & &

* * *

  
_

Tres horas de calma después Lucifer, el impuro, el impío, el pecador, hace acto de aparición en la película junto a su ejército. Lo escuchan llegar; se nota como una presencia densa sobre sus cabezas, después el olor insoportable a azufre y las malas sensaciones en el cuerpo. No mucho después, cuando salen del búnker para atacar en una posible y última batalla sangrienta, aparece un grupo de ángeles y comienza una batalla apocalíptica. Los cazadores, en principio, no tenían pensado participar. Dejar que caigan cuántos más mejor y entonces atacar al que quede; al más fuerte. No hay tiempo para hacerse los héroes aunque nunca hayan dejado de serlo. No hay tiempo para jugar sin hacer trampas. Así que observan desde puntos estratégicos, disparan, provocan alguna baja. Los demonios, sin embargo, están arrasando y Lucifer se pasea por el campo de batalla dejando rastros de niebla negra como un avión deja una estela de humo a su paso. Algunos ángeles le atacan pero sus ataques son repelidos. Los cazadores no son de dar batallas por perdidas ni de esconderse; cambian de idea, siguiendo lo que les dice el instinto, y acaban uniéndose a la batalla.

Lucifer, el impuro, el pecador, parece dejar que sus peones se diviertan un rato. No mata a nadie. Deja que demonios, ángeles y humanos se peleen como depredadores y anda tranquilo, con calma, directo a alguno lugar. Directo a los Winchester, que son los que más daño están haciendo. Dean suelta un 'tú' sorprendido y es inmovilizado de inmediato con un gesto del ángel caído. Lo deja retorciéndose contra el edificio que tienen justo detrás y mira a Sam ladeando la cabeza (entonces ocurre algo extraño; uno de los demonios intenta atacarlo y Lucifer lo envía lejos, quizá habiéndolo matado porque se desvanece en el aire y los aísla, a los tres). Se yergue mucho y abre la boca despacio, pensativo. Sam ataca justo cuando él baja la mirada; la granada no le hace nada, ni siquiera una mísera tos. Lucifer se acerca, con aire compasivo.

—Ayúdame –dice sin más, y su rostro se deforma en un aullido de súplica–. Estás de nuestro lado. Estás de mi lado. ¿Por qué te niegas?

A Sam le tiembla el arma entre los dedos. Vuelve a disparar, errático, y Lucifer avanza un paso. Sam alza la mano libre y prueba lo mismo que la primera vez: los poderes. Dean se queja entonces, un grito casi desgarrador y se gira brusco hacia él.

—No me vas a matar –gruñe Lucifer–. Y si no vienes conmigo, Sam Winchester, voy a acabar con todo –proclama con voz ronca. No hace tanto que el propio Sam le dijo aquello, _me voy con vosotros_, esperando poder negociar por el resto. Por su hermano–. Lo voy a matar delante de tus ojos si vuelves a intentarlo. Lo voy a matar delante de tus ojos si no vienes.

Sam titubea. Retrocede un poco. '¿Estás bien?', le pregunta a Dean, que jadea de dolor. 'Sammy, no lo hagas', responde.

—¿Por qué? –pregunta a Lucifer en voz alta.

—¿No es evidente? Venganza. Te explicaré, Sam Winchester, para que me entiendas –Suena tan superior. Tan egocéntrico. Lo odia–. Yo era bello. Era la cosa más hermosa de la tierra y amaba a mi padre, a Dios. Un día me pregunté por qué él era superior. ¿No deberíamos ser todos iguales, Sam, sin diferencias? ¿No es eso lo que buscas? ¿Te imaginas un mundo así, donde nadie fuera mejor que nadie? Lo amaba tanto, a Dios, a padre, que quería ser como él. ¿No sería justo?

—No quiero justicia para ti –susurra–. Quiero que te pudras en el infierno.

—Deja de hacer eso –pide, y mueve una mano. Sam nota una fuerza que lo empuja hacia Lucifer, haciéndolo trastabillar un par de pasos bruscos hacia delante. La pistola es lanzada hacia la derecha, lejos–. Deja de pretender que eres mejor que yo. Deja de pretender que tienes moral –Hace una pausa–. Como te estaba diciendo, yo solo quería ser como Dios. Y dijeron que pecaba de avaricia, el peor pecado de todos, y de soberbia, y me condenaron a ese lugar. Mil años he estado ahí, pudriéndome, y me he convertido en esto, en esta forma oscura y patética.

Sam contiene el aliento. Le está costando respirar. Y sabe por qué.

—¿Por qué quieres matarnos entonces? –pregunta cargado de ironía–. Si somos tus iguales…

—Porque ya no somos iguales, Sam –explica, despacio, humedeciéndose los labios–. Estáis corruptos, enfermos. Hay guerras, asesinatos, violaciones, incesto –No pone ninguna cara en especial cuando dice la última palabra pero a Sam se le encoge el corazón–, los siete pecados. Sois débiles. Sam, solo estoy haciendo el trabajo que debería haber hecho Dios.

Sam no dice nada. Piensa que no hay dioses en la tierra ni condenados sin perdón. Piensa que todo esto es suyo, de ellos, de los humanos, y que esta guerra no tiene sentido.

—Todo esto es… –Se interrumpe a sí mismo–. No vas a convencerme, deja de intentarlo. No voy a ayudarte. Mátame.

—Tú mismo vas a pedirme que ocupe tu cuerpo –sonríe, condescendiente–. Mientras tanto solo quiero tenerte cerca. Que me ayudes con la purgación. Eres superior a esto.

—No –repite, ronco. Lucifer bufa.

—Voy a tener que matar a tu hermano si sigues negándote.

Sam no responde. Dean inhala una bocanada a duras penas de repente, emitiendo un sonido ahogado, y sigue respirando lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Respira sibilante y pálido y Sam traga saliva.

—Es muy sencillo, Sam –dice casi con pena–. Tienes construida tu propia fachada y mientes y no dejas de mentir para conseguir lo que quieres. Sabes engañar. Pero cuando se trata de Dean, Sam, todo lo que haces se vuelve en cenizas –Ladea el rostro–. No me mires así. Mira.

Aprieta los dedos ligeramente, despacio, y Dean cae al suelo de rodillas y se lleva las manos al cuello. Dice 'no lo hagas, Sam', con la voz entrecortada. Se ahoga. Sam lo mira. No lo soporta más de dos segundos.

—Para, ¡para! –grita. Lucifer se detiene y Dean toma una bocanada exhausta. Ya se está levantando cuando Lucifer lo inmoviliza de nuevo. Sam no sabe qué hacer. Suplica–. Déjalo marchar. Por favor.

Lucifer frunce el ceño y yergue ligeramente la barbilla. La mirada de pena.

—Vas a acompañarme –dice, completamente seguro–. Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido –Hace una pausa–. Quiero matar a tu hermano. Quiero matarlo casi con la misma devoción con la que quiero que te unas a mí. Si no lo hago es únicamente porque sé que entonces te negarías por completo a ayudarme.

—Está bien –accede.

Lucifer se calla y sonríe, alzando las comisuras de los labios inexistentes lentamente. Sam Winchester, despeinado, con la sudadera una talla más grande, menos anticristo que nunca y vulnerable como jamás lo ha sido, mira a Dean. 'Lo siento', vocaliza sin hablar. Lucifer lo sujeta de una muñeca, cerca, y pronto el humo negro les envuelve y desaparecen, él y todos sus demonios y solo quedan los fantasmas cruzando la mirada de los derrotados.


End file.
